My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock Prologue
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of My Little Pony Equestria Girls Alice and her friends are teaching Sunset about friendship and the ways of her world. Sunset will encounter some obstacles in her path. Along that time Alice and the others has discover something amazing. Will Sunset be able to fit in to this new world and help her friend with this amazing abilities they gain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sunset Shimmer's First Day

A few weeks after the Fall Dance:

For the past few weeks, Alice and her friends have been helping Sunset and teaching her about the world they live in. Her parents have also taken a liking to her, though it's been decided from Alice and her friends to keep Sunset Shimmer's true identity a secret from everyone. Even the students of their high school agree to the idea and decide to call her Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer is sleeping in the guest room that Alice's family provided for her, until little Penelope comes into the room and is going to wake up Sunset.

Penelope climbs on the bed and sits on Sunset. Then she starts to shake her in order to wake her up.

Penelope says, "Sunny wake up. Sunny! Sunny!" while shaking Sunset back and forth.

Sunset can't sleep anymore after being shaken for the past few minutes and decides to wake up. When she wakes up, she looks to where Penelope is and can see her with a big smile on her face.

Sunset yawns and says, "Morning Penelope."

"Good morning Sunset," Penelope says with a smile on her face.

After saying their good morning, Penelope gets off of Sunset so that she can get up too.

Sunset gets up while stretching and rubbing her eyes and asks, "What time is it?"

"It's 7 a.m," Penelope answers happily while holding the clock.

"Thanks," Sunset replies feeling happy yet tired.

With that, Sunset and Penelope head down stairs to get something to eat. When they get to the kitchen, they can see Alice and her parents are downstairs as well. Alice and her mother are making breakfast while her dad is getting ready for work.

Alice comes over to Sunset and happily says, "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Alice," Sunset replies still feeling a bit tired.

Then Sunset asks, "So Alice, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we're going to Clarissa's house so she can make you some new clothes," Alice answers.

"Why?" Sunset asks.

Alice starts to feeling a bit uncomfortable when Sunset asks, but she knows she needs to answer her question.

Alice nervously answers,"Well, Sunset, you need to blend in more."

Sunset is kind of understand what Alice is talking about, but wondering why she can't use the clothes she wear in this world.

Sunset says, "The clothes I was wearing are fine to me."

"I know, but remember we're trying to keep your true identity a secret or we could have a problem," Alice explains.

Sunset starts to understand more about the situation and is kind of concern on how people are going to react when they find out she is a real person. Since in this world she's a made up character that people are interested in.

Sunset cheeks blush and says, "Right."

Then Sunset asks, "Anything else we're doing?"

"Yeah, we're going to the mall with the others today and mom and dad want us to watch Penelope while they gone," Alice explains what their agenda for the day.

"Yay!" Penelope shouts happily.

Sunset and Alice laugh a little after hearing Penelope cheers loudly. Then Sunset starts to feel a little sad about something and she doesn't feel like sharing it with the others, but feeling that talking about it will help.

Alice notice Sunset is looking a bit down and wants to know what's on her mind.

Alice asks, "Is something wrong, Sunset?"

Sunset sighs sadly and answers, "Not much, but this seems so new and weird to me."

"How so?" Alice questionably asks.

"I mean the fact that me, Princess Celestia, Twilight, her friends, and every pony in Equestria are… make believe here," Sunset explains sounding really confused.

Alice is starting to understand why Sunset is acting unsure about living in this world. Sunset went into two different world, Equestria and the world from one of the mirrors. Now Sunset is in a world that she is nothing but someone's imagination.

Alice sadly says, "Not having a good time adjusting to that fact, huh."

"Yeah," Sunset answers.

Alice put her hand on Sunset's shoulder and calmly says, "Don't worry, you'll adjust. It just take some time and you'll get used to it."

"I guess you're right," Sunset replies feeling unsure about this.

Alice decides to give a little time for Sunset to calm herself down.

Alice says, "Good, because the girls and I are having a sleepover next saturday and we're going to watch My Little Pony series so far."

"Interesting," Sunset replies with a smile.

Then Sunset asks, "Hey, do you think we can watch that show again in this Netflix?"

"What show?" Alice asks.

"The one when three five year girls who use their super power who fight crime. The Power something… or about a boy who travel with friends and these powerful creature especially his electric mouse. I kind of forgot the name of it too," Sunset explains but has trouble remembering the name of the shows.

Alice starts to think about the show Sunset wants to watch, then she remember which on she's talking about.

Alice says, "You mean The Powerpuff Girls and Pokemon.."

Sunset nods her head saying yes.

Then Alice says, "Sure we can watch it, after we're doing with today's activities."

Sunset nods her head and says, "Okay."

With that Alice, her family, and Sunset go on with their day after they have their breakfast. Her parents go on to work while Alice, Sunset and Penelope are heading to Clarissa house for a while.

At Clarissa's House:

Alice, Sunset and the others are talking about stuff to do during the weekend, while Alice and Clarissa little sisters and playing with my little pony dolls. Sunset is still trying to adjust living in this world and the fact about her being kind of famous here. Sunset is glad to have good friends but feel terrible for what she almost put them through.

Alice and her friends are trying to whatever they can to help Sunset adjust and show her that she is being forgiven for what happen. Right now, Clarissa is making Sunset a new outfit and later the girls are going to take Sunset shopping for some new clothes too.

"So Clarissa, are you sure you want to make me new clothes?" Sunset asks.

"Of course, I'm working to become a great fashion designer and I need the practice," Clarissa answers as she finished sewing Sunset new clothes.

Then Clarissa adds, "Plus, you need more clothes so you won't be easily recognized by anyone who sees you in pictures and films."

"Right," Sunset says agreeing with the statement.

"Remind me again why we decided to keep Sunset's identity a secret?" Jerry asks sounding confused.

"Jerry, if anyone, even My Little Pony fans finds about Sunset Shimmer, not even just her, but Princess Twilight, her friends, and the other character are real from another dimension, the results could be serious," Clarissa explains seriously.

"Clarissa's right, people would try to find Equestria, if possible," Joseph adds.

"So in other words, it's very serious to keep Sunset's identity to ourselves and not let it out in the open," Amy adds.

As Sunset is hearing the conversation, she is starting to believe that her friends are doing to much for her after what she did at their dance. Sunset is starting to feel sad and guilty about almost using magic in their world. Alice and friends start to notice that Sunset is feeling down and upset about something even though they know the answer.

"What's wrong Sunset?" Amy asks feeling worried.

Sunset sighs sadly and answers, "I'm feeling like a big burden right now."

"Why would you say that?" Jerry asks.

"Well, for one, you all are being put in charge of me. Second I might end up putting Equestria endangered if anyone knows about me, and three, on how I treated you all back at your fall dance, you're still giving me a chance," Sunset explains and feeling like she's going to cry.

As Sunset sheds tears, she says, "I been so busy studying magic and trying to be powerful, I never talk to others, hang out or stuff like you guys did when I live in Equestria or at Canterlot High. I… I… I never knew what was like to have friends."

Sunset continues to cry and feeling so miserable right now. Alice and the other understand that she never has friends in the past and trying to accept the changes around her.

Alice hugs Sunset and says, "It's okay Sunset. We understand that changes can be very hard to handle and as long as we keep quiet about the whole thing at the dance and you have us as your friends by your side, your secret will be safe and you'll be able to live a normal life."

"She's right, Sunset. Everyone who was involved with the dance incident promised to keep this information about you and magic away from the press, so your secret will be safe," Joseph adds.

"And you just need to have confidence in yourself and I'm sure you'll fit in in no time at all," Max adds with a smile.

Sunset looks to face the others and can see that they all have faith in her and are willing to help. She remember during the dance that Twilight said they are like the element of harmony, she starts to believe that Twilight is right about Alice and her friends.

Sunset wipes the tears on her face with a smile and says, "Thanks guys. I wish there is a way I can repay you for what you're doing for me."

"Well, you can start by putting your new on," Clarissa answers and she brigh Sunset new clothes for her.

"Okay. Thank you," sunset says feeling glad to have friends.

Sunset takes the clothes and make her way to the restroom in order to change. While she is gone, Alice and the others look at each other and wonder who will continue about their conversation.

Joseph stop the silence and says, "I guess this is going to take Sunset a little time."

"Yeah, but as long as we're there for her I'm sure she will do fine," Alice replies.

"Alice is right. We need to show her that she is forgiven and she can fit in in our world," Amy adds.

And taking her shopping will be a good way to start," Clarissa happily replies.

"And then we can take her out to lunch," Jerry adds.

The friends laugh seeing that Jerry wants something to eat, but they think he loves making food as much as he love eating food. While they are laughing, Sunset comes in the room wearing her new clothes. Sunset is wearing a light blue blouse, with a black short skirt, black tights, and black boots. Her hair is also in a pony tail. Alice and the others hear Sunset coming in and are amazed by her and her new look. It's almost Sunset is a different person.

Sunset nervously asks, "So… what do you think?"

"You look great Sunset," Alice answers happily.

"I agree and you look super cool," Jospeh says giving Sunset a thumbs up.

Everyone else nod their heads agreeing with Sunset's new look.

Then Clarissa cheerfully says, "Alright everyone, if we're ready it's time to go shopping!"

For the afternoon, the girls have been helping Sunset shop for new clothes and things so she will feel more welcome and common in this world. Alice takes Penelope and Sunset to an anime store to check out some books and other stuff. Clarissa and Amy take Sunset to their favorite salon to show her the pretty place. The boys also take Sunset to a music store and a sporting store. Sunset is very happy that she finally learn what it's like to face friends by her side, but still need some time to get used to the changes she is facing, but know that her friends will be with her.

After their time in the afternoon, Alice, Penelope, and Sunset are watching some t.v. Sunset is kind of interesting of the shows people put on for everyone to see. Some of them are funny, some are different, and some are weird to Sunset. The thing is there is something that Alice and her friends have been wonder, but aren't sure if they should ask about it.

Penelope comes up to Sunset and says, "Sunset."

Sunset turns to Penelope and says, "Yes Penelope."

"What was it like in Equestria?" Penelope asks.

Alice and Sunset are kind of surprised that Penelope want to know about Sunset's past, but know that she is too young to understand Sunset's situation.

Sunset decides to calmly answer Penelope's question without telling her about her conflict with Princess Celestia.

Sunset explains, "Well, Equestria is a very interesting place. As you know, Equestria is full of ponies, dragons, minotaur, and other creature. Along with magical creature and magical items.

Penelope nod her head in reply. Alice is kind of surprised that Sunset is willing to answer Penelope's question.

"But even a good place in Equestria has it's dangers, beauty, and other stuff that can be similar to any world," Sunset adds."

"Okay Sunset. Also… if you don't want to bring up your past with the princess you don't have to," Penelope replies.

Sunset is kind of shocked that Penelope says that to her. Sunset is more surprised that Penelope seems to know about her problems.

Sunset simply smile and says, "Thanks Penelope and maybe someday I'll tell you about the princess and stuff I did at the school."

"Okay," Penelope says with a smile.

Just then Penelope yawn a little and starting to feel tired. Alice and Sunset are starting to notice Penelope is getting sleepy. Alice checks her phone and see it 10:30 at night. They can see it's getting late and they decide it's time for all of them to get some sleep. Alice takes Penelope to get her ready for bed while Sunset decides to get herself ready to sleep for the night.

Few minutes later:

Penelope is tuck in and sleeping in her room. Alice and Sunset are in Sunset room with their pajamas on. Sunset and Alice decides to talk to each other about something before they decide to go to sleep.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sunset asks.

"Well, it just… I'm surprised you were about to talk to my sister about Equestria and you were calm about it," Alice explains sounding kind of worried.

"I was worried at first, but I remember that she's a little girl and just curious. Also, I was glad to talk about Equestria… just not my past," Sunset explains.

Alice smile and says, "As long as you're alright talking about it, it's fine with me."

"Thanks Alice," Sunset says.

Alice yawn and says, "Now it's getting really late so we better get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going with Joseph to the music store."

As Alice leave the room, she says, "Goodnight Sunset.

"Goodnight Alice," Sunset says.

After Alice leaves the room to get some sleep, Sunset is staring at the window for a bit and she feels glad about her day today. She also can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring her and as long as she has her friends, there's nothing for her to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rainbow Soundwave

The next day, Alice, Sunset, and the others are going to the music store with Joseph because he tells them that he needs a new guitar. The others are wondering why Joseph needs a new guitar and wonder why he's bring a guitar case.

As they enter in the music store, Clarissa curiously asks, "So Joseph, why you are getting a new guitar? You already have one."

Joseph isn't saying anything. All he does is open up his guitar case and show them why he needs a new guitar. The guitar Joseph has in the case is light green, but the strings are broken, the guitar is rusted and old, and the top of the guitar is broken up.

Clarissa gasps with horror seeing his guitar and says, "Now I understand."

"Your guitar looks like a wreck," Alice adds.

"What happened to it?" Amy asks with a shock.

Joseph scratches his head, blushes, and sheepishly says, "I was practicing my guitar solos and I accidentally trip and dropped my guitar while I was in the guitar.

The others are kind of surprised to see the guitar a mess and how he explains it.

Alice looks at Joseph with a suspicious look and says, "Let me guess, you didn't clean up the garage like your mom asked."

"Yeah?" Joseph answers feeling embarrassed.

The girls simply giggle and trying not to show Joseph they are laughing at him. Max and Jerry laugh out loud which is making Joseph feel a little embarrassed.

After having the laugh, they decide to see if they can help Joseph find a guitar.

Joseph and the other look around for a guitar, but so far nothing seems to interest him at all. Some of them were too big, too small, too shiny, and some are too strange.

Joseph sighs a little and says, "Geez, finding a great guitar is kind of hard."

"And we been here for a while," Jerry complains.

Alice laughs and says, "We only been here for 15 minutes."

"I know and it's almost lunch time," Jerry adds.

The others giggle a bit while hearing Jerry wanting food, but Joseph still want to find a perfect guitar for him.

"Don't worry Jerry, well only be here for another 5 minutes and then we'll get something to eat," Joseph says.

Jerry smile and says, "Sure."

Sunset asks, "So what kind of guitar are you looking for?"

"Well Sunset, the kind of guitar I'm looking for has to be interesting, cool, special, awesome, something that 100% speaks to me," Joseph explains as he is trying to find a new guitar.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice calls out.

The friends turn around to see Tori and his friends/bandmates. They figure they must be here to get some stuff for their band and and instruments.

"Hi Tori," Joseph says happily.

"Hi Tori," Alice says while blushing.

"Hi Alice," Tori says acting the same way.

Sunset and the others start to smile and laugh quietly to see Alice and Tori acting towards each other.

Tori turns to Joseph and asks, "So, are you looking for a new instrument?"

"Yep. More like a guitar," Joseph answers.

Just then Joseph has a great idea and think it will be a good way to find is perfect guitar.

Joseph turns Tori with a competitive look on his face and asks, "Well since we're here, how about we have a little competition?"

"A shred off?" Tori asks.

"Shred on!" Joseph says sounding determine.

Joseph looks around for a guitar to use for their competition while Tori is buying some guitar strings. Joseph looks around and see a nice light blue one. He thinks it looks good, but first, he wants to try it out.

Tori and Joseph have the guitar they are going to use for their competition and starts to play the guitar.

Joseph strums his guitar playing a tune.

Then Tori strums his guitars and is determine to shred the competition.

Tori and Joseph are looking at each other with a competitive and serious look on their face. Nether one of them is going to give in.

The two are strumming the guitar and are playing music and hoping to blow everyone's mind. Tori is playing good that Joseph thinks he is going to lose the competition.

Just then Joseph strums his guitar really hard and strong. Just then, Joseph starts to feel very strange and something incredible happen. Joseph's eyes glow white and it's causing him to fly in the air. Everyone including Tori are shocked and surprised to see Joseph is going through the transformation. Just then, Joseph starts to transform, he turns the same cyan blue color and grows pegasus wing and pony ears. Joseph then use the guitar to play a solo and lands on the ground creating a rainbow colored sonic boom. The boom blows everyone off their feet and lands on the ground.

When Joseph eyes turn back to normal. He is surprised to see the transformation is just done. When everyone looks at Joseph, they all cheer for his great performance.

Sunset surprisingly asks, "How… how did you do that?"

"I don't know… but it was so awesome!" Joseph answers sounding every amazed and excited his transformation.

"Yeah," Max replies.

"And look at the guitar," Clarissa says showing Joseph the guitar.

Joseph looks at the guitar he picks out earlier and can see it transform as well. The guitar is a shiny blue color, with a red stem on it. On the stem part, it has small yellow thunderbots on it. Joseph is very amazed by the guitar and can see how special it really is.

Joseph turns to the others and says, "You know guys, I think this guitar really speaks to me."

Joseph then strums a tune on the guitar and this thee sound of it is amazing.

Tori says, "I'm glad you like it, because I don't know if they will take the guitar back after the transformation."

Everyone laugh at Tori's remark and can see that Joseph like the guitar from his transformation. Sunset however is feeling suspicious and confused on how Joseph can transform like that while playing with the guitar. She also starting to think that the others will experience their transformation, she just has to wait and see what goes on in her new life with friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Talk in the Kitchen

At school:

Sunset has been put in the same cooking class as Alice, Jerry, Max, and Amy. Sunset is glad she gets to be with her friends, but notice that the students in her class has been staring at her. Today, they are cooking class is making shepherd's pie. Alice, Jerry, Max, and Amy are always in a group together, but this time Sunset will be part of their group for cooking. Alice and the other make sure that Sunset is ready for cooking like having an apron and have her hair in a ponytail braid.

Max turns to Sunset and asks, "Sunset can you chop the carrots and potatoes for us?"

"Sure," Sunset says.

Sunset then grabs the cutting board, the peeler, and the knife from the cabinet and draw and begin to cut the carrots into pieces. Alice and the others can see that Sunset is interested in culinary and love to try the different food they make together.

"I see you like cooking class," Jerry says with a smile.

"Yeah. It maybe hard and it gets hot, but learning how to make this food is very interesting," Sunset replies while cutting the carrot.

Alice turns to Sunset and asks, "So Sunset, how are you enjoying school so far?"

"I'm doing fine, but…" Sunset is about to say, until she stops cutting the potato and starts to feel sad.

"But what?" Alice asks.

"No one has forgotten about what I almost put you all through," Sunset answers with sadness.

Alice and the others are looking at Sunset and can see that she is starting to feel sad and upset about something.

"Why would you say that?" Max asks.

Sunset looks at Max and sadly answers, "Because everyone keeps staring at me."

Max look to see that some of the students are starting at her curiously and some are giving her a bit of a glare while doing their cooking project. Max think the other students are still a little upset with her with the dance and kind of curious about her being in a world full of mythical creatures.

Jerry pat Sunset on the head and says, "Cheer up Sunset."

"I know, but the old me was really awful," Sunset replies still feeling bad about what happened at their dance.

"Well you were bad at the school dance Sunset," Amy says as she grates the cheese.

Sunset bluntly says, "A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."

"Let's not forget you turned Jessica and her friends into your minions," Amy says.

"And you turned everyone into mindless zombies for your personal army," Jerry replies acting like a zombie himself.

Alice is giving her friends a glare when they mention about the event at the dance. The others understand that mentioning Sunset's evil moment isn't making her any better. They are starting to believe it might make her feel worse.

Then Alice says with reassurance, "Don't worry Sunset, you have us and we forgived you for your bad…um, boo boos."

"She's right, we always got your back and the most important thing that you turned yourself around and changed for the better," Max says.

"Thank you Max," Sunset replies feeling better.

"No problem," Max replies with a smile.

Sunset smile happily to have good friends, but know she still need to learn about friendship and about being in this world. After finishing with getting the ingredients together, they put the two shepard's pie in the oven. Then they need to wait until the cheese on top of the pies are all melted.

Sunset has been wondering about something and decides to ask her friends what it is.

Sunset asks, "So guys I was wondering something."

"What's that?" Amy asks curiously.

"Why are we making two shepherd's pies?" Sunset asks pointing the pies in the oven.

"Well, one of them has ground beef in it while the other one doesn't have any," Max explains.

Sunset looks at the pie and remember back when she was in CHS, she see people eating some products made of meat. At the same time, she sees other products that doesn't have any meat. Sunset realizes that human are omnivores meaning they can eat meat and vegetables, but she remember that some only eat vegetables like she does.

Sunset blushes and says, "Right, I sometimes forget that your kind eat meat and vegetation. At least your having one without meat because I never eat meat, not even when I went to Canterlot High."

"I'm glad about that because I don't eat meat either," Amy replies with a smile.

Sunset laugh happily and says, "Guess we have something in common."

"Plus, we love to share the food we make to the others," Alice replies with a smile.

Everyone in the group smile and love the fact to share the food they make with Clarissa and Joseph. Sunset loves being with the others, but she knows that after culinary class and lunch, she has to be with Joseph. Sunset seems to notice that Joseph is trying to train her, but to Sunset, she thinks he's trying to tire her out.

As they are waiting for the food to be done, Jessica and her friends, Racheal and Serena, come walking towards them and they seem to be more friendly than the last time.

Jessica say, "Hey guys, how are your pies doing?"

"They're doing fine, but you should be watching your pies?" Alice replies.

"We know, but we were hoping to talk to Sunset for a bit," Serena replies.

Sunset looks at the girls with confused look and asks, "About what?"

"About your… well… do you think the magic you did will come back," Racheal asks sounding a bit concern.

Alice and the others look at Jessica and her friends looking kind of confused and wonder what that's about.

Alice asks, "Why would you think that?"

"Because Tori told us about Joseph transformation at the music store, so we're wondering if the same thing will happen to us," Jessica asks.

Sunset and Alice start to think about the event they encounter during the weekend. They are wondering if anyone who are exposed to magic will be having some kind of side effect.

Sunset turns to Jessica and her friends and says, "To be honest, we're trying to figure that out ourselves."

"Sunset's right. It's also possible that anyone who were exposed to Equestrian magic will be experiance this too," Alice adds.

"Why are you ask?" Amy asks.

"I guess I'm a little worried I will be transformed into that thing again," Jessica answers sounding concern.

Sunset starts to feel a bit worried and believe that it might be her fault for happening to them.

Jessica notice Sunset is starting to feel bad, but decides to say something hoping to cheer her up and not to make her feel top bad.

Jessica politely says, "Don't get me wrong Sunset, I did like the clothes the transformation you gave us, but I didn't like what it did to my hair."

Sunset light a little and says, "That's okay. I wasn't sure if that spell was part of the transformation or not, but I'm still working on it."

Alice comes up to Sunset and says, "Don't worry Sunset, we'll figure something out and besides I think Jessica and her friends might be safe."

"Why is that?" Racheal asks.

"Well, I believe it might only happen to me, Sunset and my other friends, since we are fully exposed to the magic more that everyone else," Alice says to the others about her theory.

The others look at Alice about her theory and think it is a possibility it will only happened with Sunset, Alice, and the others since they are more exposed to Equestrian magic than anyone else.

"Well, I hope you guys can figure about this magic stuff out," Serena says.

"Yeah. I sure don't want to go through that again," Racheal adds.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," Sunset says.

"Okay," Jessica says.

With that, Jessica and her friends leave to do their assignment. After they are gone, Alice and the other are still curious about the event that Joseph has.

Sunset worriedly asks, "Do you think we'll be able to figure this out."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens with the rest of us," Alice answers sounding concern.

Alice and the others hear the time and know that their pies are ready and needs to be cool in order to eat them. When they cool down and the bell rings, Alice and the other bring their pies to Joseph and Clarissa so that they can enjoy their lunch. As they eat, Sunset and Alice have a important job to do and that's to study the magical event from Joseph and possibly to themselves and their other friends. They just have to wait and see what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Case of the Missing Bass

On a sunny saturday, Alice, Sunset and the others are at Max's house hoping to have an idea what to do with next month's Battle of the Band's competition. They also try to see if Sunset will like to be part of the act, but Sunset doesn't feel okay playing in public, but will be part of their band practice.

Right now they find out there is one little problem. During the garage sale, Max's grandmother, Samantha sell his guitar my mistake, so they need to find it before they can do any practice.

Max says to his grandmother as she pay a customer, "Okay grandmother, one more time. When you accidently sold my base at the garage sale, who did you sell it to?"

Max's grandmother tries to remember who she sold Max's guitar to

She then remember who she sell the bass to and answers, "I believe I sold it to the owners of the new pawn shop. Lost and something or rather."

Alice remember the store and says, "I know that one. It's called Lost and Founders,"

"That's a strange name for a store," Joseph says sounding awkward about the store's name.

Then Alice says, "I know the name seems strange, but the store you are able to sell items and by them too, and sometimes you can trade items too."

"Sounds interesting," Amy replies.

"So now what do we do, now?" Sunset asks.

"We go to that pawn shop and get by bass back," Max answers with determination.

He then walks away and hoping to find is bass and get it back. After some time on the bus, they reach their destination and hoping to get the bass back before it's been sold to someone else.

They walk into the store to see if the bass is inside. When they get inside, they are greeted by two men. They can tell right away that they must be the owners of store and the right people to talk too.

Both of the men happily says, "Welcome to Lost and Founders!"

"I'm Frank," The man says.

"And I'm Tank," The other man replies.

"Are you planning on buying?" Frank asks.

"Selling?" Tanks asks.

"Or trading?" Frank asks.

Alice and the others are very confused and are kind of disturbed by the encounter of the two men. They have no idea that those two will act like someone from a carnival or something.

Alice lead her head towards Jerry and whispers, "Those two seems worse than the Flim Flam Brothers."

"You can say that again," Jerry whispers back.

Max understand why they are feeling a bit weirded out by these two and know those two seems to like doing business with people. Max decides to talk about the problem later and decides to focus on getting his bass back.

He comes up to the two businessmen and explains, "Actually I'm here to get something back. My grandmother accidentally sold you my base my mistake. I'll give you the money back and we'll call it even."

Alice and the others smile and are agreeing to Max suggestion, but the two owners of the store don't think it's enough to convince them.

The two men narrow their eyes and says, "Likely story."

"It is. That's my bass," Max says in protest.

"And you can prove that is indeed your base?" Frank asks with a smug on his face.

Clarris narrow her eyes and seriously says, "His full name is engraved on the stem of the guitar."

The two men looks at the back of the guitar and can see Max's name right on the back. The problem is, they are not buying it either.

"That can be any Max Sawers," Tank says.

"It is a common name you know," Frank adds.

Then Tanks says, "Why I bet you don't even pay the base Max Sawers?"

Then then looks Max straight in the eyes and asks, "If that is his real name?"

Joseph comes up to Tank and angrily says, "Of course that's his real name."

"And he does play the bass," Jerry adds.

"And I'll show you I can play," Max says with determination.

With that, Max grabs his bass from the stand and decides to show the two businessmen that he can play it and the bass is his property.

When he grabs his bass, he starts to play some country music he knows and love. Everyone is amazed that he is playing it so well and there's no stopping him from playing his tune. Just then he strum the bass so hard at the last verse, that he transform just like Joseph did. His skin turns orange and hain pony ears as well. He also sends a sonic wave that flies across the room.

When he finishes his song. He still remain at his pony form and everyone are still in shock about the sonic wave and the transformation. The two businessmen are in shock while Alice, Sunset and the others cheer for Max for his playing.

"And I'm guessing that's magic too. I guess," Sunset says while clapping for MAx's performance.

"You were great Max," Amy says feeling happy.

The friends turn to see Frank and Tank are still shocked by the wave. In face the wave causes their hair to be sticking back.

Tank surprisingly says, "Perhaps this is his base."

Max holds up the money he want to trade for his bass. Just then the two decides to calk themselves down after the blast.

Frank straightens his hair with a smile and says, "But let's not forget you need to pay for transportation and over hand."

"Don't forget the snacking fee," Tank says as he straightens his hair and mustache.

"That's a excellent idea," Frank adds with a smile.

Max starts to feel glum and upset that he feels like he is never going to get his bass back from those two. Just then Alice and the others give the two men angry glares, and Joseph and Jerry are threatening to beat the two up. Frank and tank realized that the kids are very serious about getting the bass back.

Just then Tank has an idea and says, "Um, maybe we can do a little trade."

Max and the other are now glad that he is going to get his bass after all and he needs to trade something for it.

However:

The girls ends up helping advertising the store for the rest of the day and they ended up having to wear sun dresses from their store too.

Alice is wearing a light blue dress with white roses on it, white sandals, and has her hair in a braid in the back.

Sunset is wearing a black sundress with white swirls like vines on it, wearing black flats and she is wearing a high ponytail.

Amy is wearing a yellow green dress with pink butterflies, wearing pink sandals with white butterflies on it, and she has her hair down.

Finally, Clarissa is wearing a purple sundress with blue diamonds on it, wearing blue sparkling flat shoes and her hair is at the right side of her shoulder.

Clarissa mutters "I can't believe we had to do this."

"How did we manage to get ourselves into this?" Alice bluntly adds.

"Sorry about this guys," Max says feeling a bit ashamed for getting the girls involved in it.

"Don't worry Max, you need your bass for the band," Sunset replies.

"So we're kind of doing this for the great of good," Alice adds with a smile.

Then, Amy shyly says, "I hope it doesn't give us too much attention."

"Don't worry, they said we're only had to do this for a week and we'll be able to continue with band practice," Alice replies with a smile.

Amy smile and says, "Okay."

Just then Max turns to Sunset feeling a bit sheepish and says, "You know… black does look good on you, but I think you seem better in yellow."

Sunset blushes after Max's complement and says, "Thank you… Max."

Alice, Clarissa, and Amy are starting to get confused on what is going on. With that, the girls continue to do their part time job until it's time for them to head mom. The other already made it to their house, but Max wants to walk Alice and Sunset back to their house.

Max and Sunset are right next to each other and they haven't talk a little.

Sunset breaks the silence and says, "So Max, what does your family do?"

"Our family runs a store and I help out whenever I'm not too busy," Max answers.

"I see," Sunset replies and it's causing her to blush a little.

Max asks, "So how you been doing at Alice's house?"

"It's fine. I love being with her and her family, but it's still different from where I came from," Sunset answers.

As they walk and talk, Alice can tell that Max and Sunset are acting very strange towards each other. In fact, she notice that those two have been acting strange towards each other lately, but she decides to wait and see what happens. Just then the three friends arrive at the house and before the evening.

After they say their goodbyes, Alice and Sunset are in the room getting ready for bed. Alice thinks it will be a good time to ask Sunset what is on her mind.

Alice turns to Sunset and asks, "Are you okay Sunset? You been a bit quiet."

"I… I'm fine," Sunset quietly answers.

"It just, you been acting funny with Max today and I want to know if you're alright," Alice replies acting concern.

"No I'm not," Sunset protests as she blushes.

Alice can see that Sunset isn't in a mood to talk and decides to hold it off for another time.

Alice says, "Okay. Well, I'm going off to bed. Goodnight."

Goodnight," Sunset replies.

With that Alice leave to sleep in her room while Sunset gets into the covers and hoping to get some sleep.

Before she does, Sunset says in her thought, "I… I don't know, but… something about Max makes me feel… good and warm inside."

With that, Sunset falls asleep and hoping to clear her head and wait for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Watching Penelope

Few days later,

Alice needs to go do a fundraiser with her classmate and her mom and dad need to go to work. So after some discussing and timing, it's been decided that Sunset Shimmer is going to watch little Penelope for the day. Alice and her dad are already gone for the day at their work while the mother, Joanna, is getting ready to do her job the local hospital.

"Now remember Sunset, you'll be watching Penelope until Alice get back from the school's car wash fundraiser around 5:30," Joanna says.

"Yes Jonna," Sunset says with agreement.

"You remember that our numbers on your phone, and all the things you need to make for lunch in the kitchen and make sure Penelope doesn't get herself into trouble," Joanna adds.

"Yes mam," Sunset replies.

"Good I'll see you all after work," Joanna replies.

Alice's mother walks over to the door with Sunset and lette people walking behind her. Sunset isn't going to have much trouble since Penelope is usually a good girl, but can some time be playful.

Before Joanna leaves, she turns to face Sunset and says, "Goodbye Penelope. Goodbye Sunset."

"Bye Joanna," Sunset says.

"Bye Mommy," Penelope replies while waving her hand and holding her Pony Fluttershy doll.

When Joanna closed the door, Sunset knows that her job as babysitter has begin. She knows that being a baby sister might not alway be easy.

"So Penelope, what do you want to do today?" Sunset asks as she turns to talk to Penelope.

When turns to her side where Penelope is, she has disappeared without a trace.

Sunset looks around the house as she says, "Penelope?"

But so far nothing. Then Sunset walks down the hallway to the living room to see if she's there, but not.

Sunset loudly says, "Penelope?!"

Sunset is wondering where the little girl can be, or where she gone off to.

Just then a familiar little girl's voice screams, "Come and find me, Sunny!"

Sunset is starting to understand what is going on right now. Alice's little sister wants to play hide and seek. So in order to know where she is, she needs to find her. Sunset's isn't used to watching little ponies back where she's from or have any little brother and sisters of her own, she is up for the challenge.

Sunset loudly says, "I see you want to play hide and seek, huh. Well, ready or not here I come!"

With that Sunset search for the little girl and hopefully soon since she needs to watch her today. After some time looking around the house, mostly around 10 minutes, she find herself in the kitchen. She can hear some giggling in the kitchen, so she searched around opening some of the draws and covers, until when she looks in the pantry, she can see Penelope hiding with the boxes of food, including a box to graham crackers.

"Found you!" Sunset says.

She then grabs the little girls with her arms and the little girl is still holding her Fluttershy doll. Luckily, Sunset can tell that Penelope hasn't eat anything yet.

"You found me! You found me!" Penelope says cheerfully.

Then, Sunset smile and says, "You sure picked a good hiding spot."

Then Sunset takes Penelope to the living and place her on the couch. It hasn't been long and yet she knows that watching a little girl is going to be interesting, but mostly hard work.

When sit on the couch next to Penelope, the little girl asks, "Sunset can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Sunset asks.

"Can you tell me about your home in Equestria?" Penelope asks with a smile.

Sunset is kind of confused when Penelope ask about Equestria, but doesn't know what she wants to know about.

Sunset asks, "What will you want to know about?"

"About the ponies, the cutie marks, and other stuff about ponies related stuff," Penelope asks with a smile on her face.

Sunset thinks about for a little about telling the kind of things that Equestria has and she can tell it's very different than the world she leaves to and here as well.

"Sure," Sunset answers with a small smile.

"Yay!" Penelope cheers happily.

"But first, I think it's time for us to have some lunch," Sunset adds.

"Okay," Penelope replies.

Sunset leaves to the kitchen, while Penelope watches t.v. Sunset make herself and Penelope some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

After they make their lunch, Sunset talk to Penelope about the stuff she wanted to know involving pony culture, cutie marks and anything that ponies do in Equestria. Sunset even mentions about Princess Celestia responsibilities back at home. During the conversation, Penelope is eating her lunch and being amazed on how the ponies lived in a similar live as the people only more pony like.

After Sunset finish the conversation, Penelope eyes sparkles and says, "Wow! That sure are a lot of amazing animals and magic that goes on in your home world."

"I know. It sure have it good points… and bad points," Sunset replies.

As her eyes sparkle, PEnelope asks, "Sunset, do you think we can go to Equestria with you?"

Sunset is kind of surprised to hear that Penelope wants to go see Equestria for herself. The problem Sunset is having that she still has a conflict with Princess Celestia and the ponies in her home world are not used to being around humans at all.

Sunset nervously says, "Well… I think this is something we all need to discuss with Princess Twilight and the girls."

"Why?" Penelope asks curiously.

"I believe the reason is that Equestria isn't used to see your kind and the last thing we need is to scare anypony," Sunset answers.

"So ponies never see a human before?" Penelope sadly asks.

"I'm afraid so," Sunset sadly answers.

"Oh!" Penelope says feeling sad that she isn't going to be able to go see Sunset's home world.

Sunset smile and says, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to see what Equestria is like, someday."

"Okay," Penelope says feeling a bit cheered up.

During the time with Penelope, She and Sunset have been playing board games, watching t.v, and doing other fun stuff to pass the time. The day has come and gone and it's 5 minutes past 5:30.

Just then, Alice opens the door and walks inside the house. Her clothes are a little wrinkled and her hair looks little frizzed, and she looks a little tired for working at the war wash.

As Alice walks down the halls, she says, , "Sunset! Penelope! I'm home!"

"Alice!" Penelope screams with joy.

With that, Penelope runs to her sister with a smile on her face and give her sister a hug on her legs. Sunset walk over to Alice and Penelope and want to ask Alice how her day is.

"Hey Alice, how was the fundraiser?" Sunset replies.

"It was hot, wet, and soapy, but we manage to reach our fundraising goal for new sports equipments," Alice answers sounding and looking very tired.

"That's great," Sunset replies.

Then Alice asks, "And how was Penelope?"

"She and I had a great time. In fact, Penelope was much a problem," Sunset answers with a smile.

"And Sunset said we might be able to go to Equestria," Penelope adds happily.

Alice looks at Sunset with a suspicious look and says, "Let me guess, she asked you about Equestria, didn't she?"

"I did and she really wished she can go there, but nopony has ever see a human before and I don't want you guys to attract unwanted attention," Sunset explains.

"I know, but do you think we can actually go there?" Alice replies.

"Only if anypony including the princesses are okay with it," Sunset answers with concerns.

Then Alice says, "Sure. Now, let's get dinner started."

"Good because I'm so hungry," Sunset says as she follow Sunset in the kitchen with Penelope behind them.

Penelope asks, "So what are we having?"

"I think we have enough for some tacos, but you might want your with just vegetables," Alice answers as she looks at Sunset.

"You know it," Sunset answers with a smile.

Alice, Sunset, and Penelope walk to the kitchen so they can make tacos for dinner. Sunset and Alice make the tacos while Penelope is sitting on the table waiting until dinner is ready. After they make dinner, the girls have their dinner and decide to go to the living room to play a game. After playing and having fun with each other in the living room, the girls fall asleep on the floor and they all have a hard working day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Drum Roll, Jerry!

On a Wednesday morning:

Alice, Sunset, Jerry, Amy, and Max are cooking some sugar cookies with frostings of different colors. Everyone is starting to get excited because in another two weeks is going to be a big halloween party along with a Battle of the Bands competition.

As Sunset gets the cookie cutters, she says, "It sure was a good idea to make halloween cookies."

"Yeah and according to our teacher any student can make something for the halloween party," Amy says as she mix the frosting.

"I know right. I hope we can get the cookie we have before class is over," Alice says as she takes the first batch of baked cookies out of the oven.

Just then Alice realized that she needs to get more parchment paper for the cookies.

She turns to Sunset and asks, "Sunset, can you get some more partment paper from the pantry."

"Sure," Sunset replies.

Sunset starts to walk over to the pantry at the far side of the classroom so she can get some parchment paper. As she walk over to the door, Max starts to walk out the pantry with some powdered sugar. Just then they both bump into each other and accidently fall to the floor and the powder sugar falls to the floor and cover the two friends on the ground.

The noise and the crash catches everyone's attention and when they look to see what is going on, they can see that Max is on top of Sunset.

Amy worriedly says, "Oh my goodness! Are you two alright?"

"I'm okay," Max says feeling in pain and is going to get up.

"I'm find, but…" Sunset replies then she cough up a little because of the powdered sugar.

Max is shocked to hear Sunset's voice and look to see he is on her. Sunset opens her eyes to see that Max is looking at her.

Max starts to blush and says, "Are… are you okay Sunset?"

"Yeah… I'm okay," Sunset answers blushes and with the same reaction Max is having.

The two has done nothing about it except stare at each other in the have while one is on top of the other. Alice and the other are starting to understand what is going on. They been noting that Sunset and Max has been acting strange lately. Max taking Sunset places, the way the blush when they see each other and Sunset looking like she has a stomach ache. They all realized it can only be one thing: Max and Sunset are developing feeling for each other.

Jerry whispers to Alice and Amy, "Max and Sunset sitting in a tree."

Max hears what Jerry says and it makes him even more embarrassed.

He gets up and helping Sunset get off the ground and angrily screams, "I heard that Jerry!"

Max realizes what he says and starts to turn read. Alice everyone else in class are not sure what to make of this. Instead they decide to worry about the mess that is on the floor while Max and Sunset clean themselves up.

Later on:

Alice, Sunset and their friends along with Jessica and her friends are at the school gym and are trying to decide to which goes where for the halloween party and the battle of the bands competition.

As they look at the paper which is the design of the gym, they are trying to see which place goes to which possession.

Sunset suggests, "Maybe the contestants of the battle of the bands should be on the stage."

"Yes and we should have the dance floor placed next to it," Jessica adds.

"But we should have a path way so the contestants would have a way to get on and off the stage," Serena suggests.

Jessica turns to her friend and says, "Good call, that way the bands will be able to enter and leave.

"We should definitely have black orange, balloons and streamers." Clarissa says.

Then Alice says, "And we should put some ghosts, bats, and other spooky stuff."

"The food tables should be placed at the back of the gym next to the doors," Amy suggests.

Just then Racheal asks, "By the way, where are your boyfriends? They're supposed to help us."

"We're up here," Jospeh says.

The girls turn to see Joseph, Max, and Jerry on on the stage with their instruments, along with some speakers, connectors and a few microphones on stage. The girls figure that the boys must be helping we the stage and making sure their instruments are working.

Sunset on the other hand is very curious about the drums Jerry has. She remember what happened when Max plays his bass and Joseph plays his guitar, she is wondering what will happen if Jerry plays his drums.

Sunset comes to the front of the stage and asks, "Jerry, is it alright if you can play with your drums."

Alice and the others are kind of confused about Sunset asking Jerry to play his guitar.

"My drums? Why?" Jerry asks.

"Well, it just a hunch, but I want to see what will happen if you play with your drums and I mean really play it," Sunset explains.

"Does this have something to do with what happened to Joseph and Max?" Jerry asks.

Sunset nods her head answering yes. They are understand that the magic around them has been exposed and are starting to see that if Jerry plays his drum then he will transform and his magic will appear.

Jerry smiles and says, "Okay. Besides, I want to see if I can really do it and I want to practice, but let me set the drums first."

After a few minutes:

The drums is all set up and Jerry is ready to play. Alice, Sunset and the others are sitting on the floor of the gym waiting for Jerry to play.

Jerry taps his drumsticks together as he screams, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

And with that, Jerry starts to play his drums, banging on the drums, using his feet on the bass drum, and hitting the cymbals one in a while. Jerry loves playing the drum so much and bangs on the drums so hard, that she is starting to glow pink and starts to lifts off his seat. Jerry has gains his pony ears and turns pink. Everyone is amazed to see Jerry transform when he plays his guitar.

As finish, Jerry spins around while in the air and play his guitar. Then lands on his seat and bangs the two drums hard finishing the act. When Jerry is finished, Jerry takes a breather and his hair is a little messy from the spin. Everyone in the room start to clap and cheer for Jerry amazing drum act.

Jessica turns to Sunset and asks, "How did you know that will happen to Jerry?"

"I do have a theory, but I still need to look into it," Sunset answers while scratching her chin.

Then Jerry happily screams, "Who cares?! This rocks!"

"We should totally do it for the competition," Jerry says with excitement.

Alice and the other understand what Jerry means. He wants them to do the pony transformation for the competition, but they all need to think about if first and no telling if the rest of them will do the same thing.

All Alice says is, "I think we should think about it first before we do anything."

"Okay," Jerry answers with a smile.

With that Jerry gets off the stage and the others think it will be a good idea to get the gym design ready and decide so they can start decorating it. Sunset and Alice thinks it will be a good idea that after school they need to talk about the magic situation before it attracts too much attention and wants to figure out what is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Questions about Magic

Later that day,

Alice tells the others that Sunset wants to call an important meeting at their house. Right now, Alice, Sunset and the others are in Alice's room and it's about time they talk about the magic that's been going on lately. Joseph and the others are not aware what is going on, but they can figure it's very important.

Joseph asks, "So Sunset, what's this important meeting that Alice was talking about?"

Sunset explains to the others, "I think it's about time we talk about the transformation that the boys had experienced."

Joseph, Amy, Clarissa, Max, and Jerry are starting to get confused on the topic Sunset wants to talk about. They understand that the transformation are kind of peculiar and hard for them to explain. Even so, they think it's isn't to much to worry about.

"I don't think it sounds like a problem. In fact, I think the transformation is very interesting." Jerry replies.

Alice turns to Jerry and says, "Jerry, I don't think that what Sunset meant."

"Oh! Then what?" Jerry asks.

"What she means is that we should talk about it because honestly, I think it's possible Clarissa, Amy, Sunset, and I will end up doing this transformation," Alice explains.

"How do you know that?" Max asks curiously.

"Well, ever since Joseph transform at the music store. Alice and I decided to look into it and I think it related to Equestrian magic," Sunset says as she is getting Alice's laptop from the desk.

Alice then says, "You all remember the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks we watched in the theater last month?"

Joseph and the others nod their heads in reply.

"Well, I looked at the clips thoroughly and looks at the shorts that happened before the movie and I saw a connection," Alice replies.

Sunset gives Alice her laptop and sit down next to her. Alice then opens her laptop and goes on youtube and show them three video. The videos that Alice shows to them are video shorts from My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Shorts. As they watch, they can see that Alice is showing them the video when Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie perform their instruments and transform. They all realize that the transformations from the videos is very familiar.

Amy surprisingly says, "The transformation are the same as what the boys did."

"Yes." Sunset replies.

Then Sunset says, "Joseph, you represent the element of loyalty and you transformed with the guitar like Rainbow Dash did. Max, you represent the element of honest and you transformed with your bass like Applejack did with hers. And Jerry, you represent the element of laughter and you transformed with the drums…"

"Like Pinkie did," Jerry says, finishing Sunset's sentence.

"Exactly," Alice replies.

The others are starting to understand what is going on and think there is a connection between all of them and Equestrian Magic.

"Are you saying that we transformed just like the girls did in the movie?" Clarissa asks with a shock.

Sunset and Alice nod their heads in reply, which really surprise their friends.

"That means, it's when we play music that we transform now," Amy adds surprisingly.

"That what we got so far," Alice replies.

Then Clarissa says, "Which means, since I'm the element of generosity, I'll transform like how Rarity did."

"And me with Fluttershy's element," Amy replies.

Alice nods her head and says, "That's what we got so far, but we need to see what happens so we can confirm it."

"Yeah. It will also be better if we figure this out before the competition on halloween," Joseph says.

"Since we still need to practice," Max adds.

"And who knows, maybe the rest of you will experience the transformation," Jerry replies with a small smile.

Max questionably says, "But how is that possible? Princess Twilight and her friends took the crown containing the element of magic back to Equestria, doesn't that mean she took the magic along with her,"

"Her crown was returned to Equestria, but some of it's magic must have remained here in this world from the fall dance," Sunset answers.

"And since all of us were more connected to the element, we must have more magic than anyone else and we might be the only one who will transform," Alice adds.

"That would explain a lot," Amy replies curiously.

Max turns to Sunset and asks, "But what about you and Sunset. From the movie, Your other version and Princess Twilight didn't transform until the movie?"

Sunset turns to Max and answers, "That was in the movie Max, who knows how it will turn out here."

"You do have a point," Max replies.

Sunset starts to blush a little bit since since Max agrees with her, but the starts to feel sad and yet ashamed about something. Max is the first one to notice Sunset behavior and can see that she is upset about something.

Max worriedly asks, "What's wrong Sunset?"

Sunset turns to the others and sadly says, "I don't know. I guess I… still feeling bluh about this world. It surely show how awful I was to everyone."

Alice and the others are kind of worried that this will happen. They remember that they take Sunset to see the second Equestria Girls movie, but Sunset seems fine with it. Then again, they notice that Sunset tries hard to hide her problems and her feeling. Max puts his hand on Sunset hoping to calm her down.

Clarissa whispers to Joseph, "I told you it was a bad idea to take Sunset to that movie."

Sunset hears what Clarissa says about her seeing the movie.

Sunset calmly says, "It's okay Clarissa. I just wish there is a way I can make amends at CHS, but I' afraid they'll hate my guts after what I put them thought…"

Sunset sighs and says, "And maybe not the people from here."

The others are starting to see that the situation that Sunset is facing is going to take some more time. Max decides to hug Sunset hoping to calm her down. Sunset feels very comfortable around Max and she smile by Max's embrace.

Max calmly says, "Actually, everyone is kind of seeing how much you changed and they're more confused by the fact that you were from another world and sometimes have trouble on how to approach you."

"That actually make sense," Sunset calmly says.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time. And the important this is that you turned yourself around for the better," Max adds.

"Thanks Max," Sunset says feeling better now.

Alice and the others are starting to see that Sunset and Max are acting very strange, until they realize something very surprising and probably sweet. Sunset and Max are starting to develop feeling towards each others. Max lets go of Sunset and look at each other with sparkles in their eyes and are glad they get to know each other and become friends.

Joseph breaks the silence and says, "Well, I gotta go to I have soccer practice in an hour."

Then Jerry says, "Yeah and I promised to watch my twin cousins at my aunt's house."

"Well, while you boys do your important stuff, the girls and I are going to start making our costumes for the party," Clarissa says with passion.

Max starts to blush and says, "Yeah I need to get to my parents store."

With that the boys starts to leave. After everyone say their goodbye, the boys starts to leave to their destination.

Before Max leaves, Sunset comes to him and hoping to talk to him about something.

Sunset says, "Um Max,"

Max turns around to face her and says, "Yes Sunet."

"I just want to say, thank you for trying to help," Sunset says feeling a bit embarrassed.

Max starts to scratch his head and says, "It's not a problem. I hope you and I can… hang out sometime."

"Yeah. I would like that," Sunset answers with a smile.

Max and Sunset smiles at each other and are very happy to have the conversation.

Then Max says, "See you around."

"Yeah. See you around," Sunset says with a smile.

With that, Max leaves Alice room and going to head to his family's store to help out. After Max, leaves, Sunset smiles with glee that she has a good friend like Max with her, but she feels like he is more than that.

Just then, Sunset hears her girlfriends giggling and smiling at her with a smile on their faces.

Sunset curiously screams, "What?!"

"Oh nothing," Alice answers with a smug on her face.

"Oh that is so adorable," Clarissa replies happily.

Sunset starts to notice that her friends are looking at her very funny and wonder what are they looking at her.

Sunset nervously asks, "What? Why are you all looking at me funny?"

"Isn't it obvious," Clarissa says with a glee.

"You have a crush on Max," Alice adds with a smirk on her face.

Sunset starts to blush like crazy and shockley screams, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Alice calmly says, "Sunset We know that you like him."

"Yes. You two seem to be very close," Amy says.

"And there is nothing wrong with liking a friend," Clarissa adds.

After sometime hearing her friends talking to her calmly, Sunset finally admits defeat.

Sunset looks at her friends and nervously says, "It's true. I do like Max. I don't know how, but something about him makes me feel warm inside like I never felt like that with a boy."

The girls are glad that Sunset is finally admitting her feeling to them and now they can help her express her feeling.

Clarissa curiously asks, "What about Flash Sentry?"

"Flash is a nice guy, but I never like him, like him. I was just using him to be more popular, but…" Sunset says.

Then Sunset sighs and says, "Max is different."

Alice asks, "Different how?"

Sunset starts to feel warm and her face starts to blush read.

Sunset answers, "Well… I don't know how to explain it. When Max was hugging me I feel so calm and happy like he's something special."

Clarissa smiles at Sunset and happily says, "Awww, That is so romantic."

Sunset starts to blush and says, "I know. He is so sweet, honest, and really kind, but what if he doesn't like me back.

"Are you kidding?! He so likes you!" Alice says in protest.

Sunset looks at Alice and asks, "You really think so?"

"We know so," Alice says.

"And besides. It will be good for you to have someone very special in your life," Clarissa says.

"And you'll be able to tell him once you are ready and maybe he'll tell you back," Amy adds.

Then Alice happily says,"Don't worry Sunset, we'll help you snag him. After all, what are friends for."

"She right," Clarissa agrees.

"We'll help you as good as we can," Amy adds with a smile.

Sunset smiles and says"Thanks girls. I can really use your help with this."

"No problem," Alice says cheerfully.

Then Clarissa says, "Now, how about we start looking up ideas for costume and start making them."

With that, the girls are going to start getting their costumes start and they are going to have so much fun. The girls also have an important mission, is to help Sunset and Max get together at the halloween dance.

Meanwhile:

Max is walking back to his family's store and his house is in the same building. As he walk down the sidewalk, He starts to think about Sunset and how close he feels towards her. He really wish there is a way for him to tell her how he feels, but wants to be ready when it happens.

Max says to his thought, "I… I think I'm going to ask Sunset to the halloween dance. I hope she'll say yes?"

With that, Max starts to blush a little and continue his way home to help his family in the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Tambourine Pieper

On a Friday afternoon,

Alice, Sunset, and Clarissa are going to the animals shelter to help amy with the animals. Her mother owns the animal shelter and Amy helps her every wednesdays and fridays. The others are wondering what kind of help does Amy needs at her mother's shelter.

After they finish with school, they go straight to the shelter to help out

As they walk in Amy turns on the lights to the shelter and says, "Thanks for coming girls. We're going to be very busy at the animal shelter today."

When they're inside the shelter, Sunset can see there are a lot of cats, dogs, rabbits, and other kinds of animals.

Sunset says, "I can see why. There a lot of animals here."

"And they are so adorable," Clarissa says admiring the kittens.

Alice turns to Sunset and says, "Believe it or not, I actually adopted Luna from here."

"Really! I didn't know that," Sunset surprisingly replies.

"Yeah. She was so little and so huggable," Alice says with a smile on her face

Sunset turns to Amy and asks, "So what do you need help with?"

"Well, I need one of you to help me clean up the animal cages while two of you watch the animals and feed them," Amy says,

Then she opens the doors to where the animals are and there a lot of animals in different pens and cages. And there are different food next to the door. Some of the pens and cages needs to be cleaned.

"Sounds like you can use some help," Sunset replies.

"You can say that again," Clarissa adds.

Then Alice says,"Well, I guess Sunset and Clarissa will watch and feed the animals while Amy and I start cleaning up the cages."

"Sounds good to me," Clarissa replies agreeing to the idea.

"Sure, but I never handle with animals before," Sunset says not sure about watching the animals.

"Don't worry Sunset, they usually behave as long as you be kind to them," Amy says reassuring Sunset.

Sunset smile and feel confident. Sunset says, "Sure."

Then Alice declares, "Then let's do it."

With that, Alice and Amy takes the animals out of the pens and cages and bring them to the other room for Sunset and Clarissa to watch. While Sunset and Clarissa take care of the animals, Alice and Amy start to clean up the cages. After about two hours, Alice and Amy just finish cleaning the last pen. After they finish they, put the cleaning supplies away and are going to see how Clarissa and Sunset are doing.

Alice tiredly says, "There we're finally done."

"And the animals will be very happy," Amy says with a smile.

As they are going to check on the others, they start to hear some strange noise and racket.

Alice questionably asks, "What was that?"

Alice and Amy rush over to the door to see what the noise is about. When Amy opens the door, both Amy and Alice are shocked to see the mess and the mayhem is going on. Sunset and Clarissa are completely freaking out and chasing the animals all over the place. Some of them are fighting with each other and some are chasing each other. Alice and Amy realize their job is not done yet and it's going to take all for to get it done.

Amy horribly asks, "Clarissa! Sunset! What happened?!"

Clarissa turns to Amy and Alice as she nervously explains, "Well, we were trying to feed the animals but some of them were trying to hog them and some starts to fight each other and the next thing we knew, we have a shelter wide feud on our hands."

"I guess when it comes to food, they really don't feel like sharing it," Sunset scaredly adds.

"You can say that again," Clarissa replies.

That that moment, Amy is going to try to calm the animals down and to get them back to her cages,

Amy worriedly says, "Everyone please. Calm down. I'm sure we can all talk about this once you all get to your pens."

Alice, Clarissa, and Sunset can see that trying to reason with the animals isn't working. They all continues to fight, chase each other, and run around like crazy.

Sunset says, "It's no use the animals are running around like crazy."

"And it doesn't seem like they're going to listen," Clarissa adds sounding concerns.

"We can't let them get out!" Amy panicky replies.

Then Alice declares "Let's catch them!"

After Alice's orders, the girls starts to chase the animals all over the shelter. They try to put them back in the pens or cages, but ends up getting tripped over by other animals and some of them jumps on top of them. At this point, it seems pretty hopeless until something unexpected happen.

One of the cat's accidentally knocks over Amy's backpack and some of their things fall to the floor. Her tambourine falls out of her bag as well and starts to make a rattling noise as it rolls across the floor. When the animals hears the noise, they all stop and become attracted by the sound of the tambourine.

The girls notice what the tambourine is doing to the animals and questionably say, "Huh!"

Amy decides walks up to her tambourine to put it away, but before she can do that, the animals starts to follow her as the tambourine plays as it's been shake.

Alice is starting to think that the animals like hearing the music of the tambourine and think she knows how to get the animals to calm down and back to their cages.

Alice says, "Keep playing Amy!"

"Um… okay," Amy replies and decides to do what Alice asks.

Amy starts to play with her tambourine which is making the animals happy and starts to follow her. The others are wondering if the animals are hypnotized by the music and think it might be the only way to get the animals back to their pens. Amy plays her tambourine with a smile on her face. As the animals are going to their pens, Alice, Clarissa, and Sunset close the cages when they all go inside.

Just then, Amy's playing cause her to be lifted into the air and then she starts glow light yellow and starts to transform. Her skin turns light yellow, grows ears, wings and a long pony tail. As she finished playing, all the animals are put back into their pens and Alice, Clarissa, and Sunset, make sure there's food and water for them, and close the gates to their pens.

After all the animals are in their cage, Amy stop playing the tambourine, but still in her pony form.

Alice says, "Phew, glad that's over."

"Yeah, and as suspected Amy transformed as well," Sunset says as she stares at Amy's transformation.

"It seems so," Amy says.

Clariss then looks closely at Amy's ears and then touch one of them.

As Clarissa observe them, she curiously asks, "Hm, I wonder what kind of earrings are good for pony ears?"

Alice sighs and says, "Clarissa."

The girls even Clarissa starts to laugh about the pony ears comment. As Sunset and Alice suspected, Amy has transformed into her pony form as well. And there are three more in her group will experience it. It will be a mystery on how they are going to show them it and see the magic in this world has become a mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Cowboy and the Magical Girl

The next day, Alice and the others are practicing their music in the garage of Max's family store. During the time, Max decides to show Sunset the store since she has never been there before. As they walk through the store, Sunset can see the many different things in Max's family store. In fact, a lot of the things she can see reminds her of the stuff that some stores in her home world has like food, supplies and other stuff.

Sunset says, "This sure is an interesting store."

"Yeah. There a lot of fruits vegetables, cans, bags, and other stuff you can find in any grocery store," Max replies.

"I can see. There's a lot of them," Sunset remarks, on seeing the items in the store.

"Yeah. I know," Max replies while blushing.

"Yeah. Kind of reminds me of the stores I have back in Canterlot," Sunset says while blushing as well.

"What kind of stores do they have?" Max asks.

"Seems similar to this world and the world of CHS. There's toys stores, grocery stores, book stores, restaurants, and other stores I can think of," Sunset answers, trying to remember the places she use to see in Equestria and the other world.

"Sounds like Equestria is very similar to the world you went to and Equestria," Max says.

"Yeah. I guess is does," Sunset replies.

As they both walk to where bread and desserts are being bake, a small boy comes up to them with a smile on his face. The boy is about 10 years old. He has the same skin color and hair color as Max, but he has green eyes. He is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with white socks.

The boy makes a smug on his face and happily says, "Hi Max, who is she, your girlfriend?"

Max and Sunset start to blush when the boy says the word 'girlfriend'. Even though they both like each other, they are not in a relationship, yet.

"She's not my girlfriends, Adrean. She's a friends." Max says feeling embarrassed.

"Then why are you two blushing like crazy?" Adrean says with a happy smug on his face.

Max starts to feel embarrassed even more even though he does likes her and she likes him. Max doesn't feel like getting angry and yelling at Adrean.

Max decides to calm himself down and says, "Sunset, this is my brother Adrean. Adrean, this is my friend Sunset."

"Hi Sunset, it's nice to meet you," Adrean says.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sunset replies.

"Well, I better get going I got to help mom. Besides…" Adrean says as he walk away, but he stops for a minute or two.

He then turns to Sunset and Max with a smug on his face and says, "I'm sure my big brother would like to be with his girlfriend a little longer."

Max and Sunset are shocked that Adrean still thinks the two are a couple. Max feels like his nerves are being pull every time his little brother opens his mouth. Adrean then leaves the premises with a grin on his face.

Max turns to Sunset still feeling embarrassed and says, "I'm sorry about this Sunset. My little brother can be a real pain sometimes."

"It's okay Max. I may not spend much time with my siblings, but I can understand that they can be a pain sometime," Sunset replies.

"Thanks Sunset," Max says with a smile on his face.

Just then Alice, Joseph, Clarissa, and Amy come into the store to see how Sunset and Max are doing. From the looks on their faces, they can tell something has happened while they set up their instruments for practice,

Joseph says, "Hey guys, how it going?"

"We're doing fine, just had a little issue with my little brother," Max answers bluntly.

Alice asks, "Your brother was being a pain again, right?"

"Yes," Max says with annoyance.

"Well, we came to let you know that we finished setting up, so we can practice now," Clarissa says.

"That's good," Max says.

He then turns to Sunset and asks, "Do you want to play during practice, Sunset?"

Sunset starts to feel embarrassed and unsure about her being in a band with her friends yet. Her friends on the other hand think it will be a good idea for Sunset to practice with them and thinks it will help her feel more confident about being in front of others.

Sunset nervously asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Max answers.

He then turns to his friends and asks, "What do you say, guys?"

Alice and her friends nods their head agreeing to let Sunset Shimmer practice in their band. Max can see that the others want her to in the band as much as he does.

"Then it settles then," Max says with a smile.

Sunset is surprised that they want her to be in the band. The reason why she doesn't want to be in the band is because she is going to be stared at by other and some might still be mad at her for what she did at the school dance. Then again, she's going to be with her friends. After some time thinking, Sunset thinks it will be a good idea to be in the band, but she doesn't have her instrument, she leaves her things including her guitar behind in the other world

"But I don't have an instrument," Sunset says trying to protest.

"You can sing with me," Alice suggests with a smile.

Sunset smiles and says, "Guess I'm going to be in the band."

After Sunset agreeing to be in the band, The group of friends decides to go into the garage to practice before it gets dark. During the practice, Sunset is doing very good as a singer and the other are glad she gets to join them. The one who is really happy is Max. It obvious that Max is starting to develop more feeling towards her and Sunset is developing them as well to Max.

After they finish practice, Alice, Sunset, Joseph, Clarissa, and Amy are going to head back home. Everyone else excluding, Alice, and Sunset have already gone home. Alice and Sunset are getting ready to go back home for the night. Max thinks now it will be a good time for him to ask Sunset his question and hoping she will say yes.

"Sunset," Max calls out.

Sunset turns to Max and says, "Yes Max."

Max starts to blush feeling like he is going to sweat.

Max says, "There something I wanted to ask you."

What is it?" Sunset asks looking confused.

Max starts to get very nervous about asking Sunset his question. He really wants to ask her about it, but having trouble finding the words to tell her. He knows that it's now or never if he wants a chance to take Sunset out on a date with him.

Max finally says in a nervous tone, "Well... I don't we got to know each other for a short time, but... I just want to know... What I was trying to say... Will you... go to the dance with me?"

Sunset blushes with a smile and answers, "Yes."

Hearing Sunset's answer cause Max to feel happy and makes him blush like crazy. He is even surprised that Sunset actually says yes to him.

He happily asks, "Really!"

Sunset nods her head with a calm smile and says, "Yes. I would love to go to the dance with you."

Max smiles and says, "Then... I guess it's a date."

"Yeah. A date," Sunset says with a small smile with blushes on her cheeks.

As Sunset is leaving to go home, she turns to Max and says, "Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Sunset. See you at school tomorrow," Max replies.

After saying their goodbyes, Sunset leaves with Alice to go back home. Alice is very glad that Max finally has the courage to ask Sunset out to the dance. Max is still in front of the store with a smile on his face. He is very glad he is going to go to the dance with Sunset.

Max happily says in his thoughts, "She actually said yes. I'm glad. I'll make this the best moment for her."

Then he goes inside his store to help his parents close the store for the night. Maxe promises right here and now that will do his best to make Sunset happy and to make this the best date for her. He hopes that things will go good without an incident.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Elegant and Beautiful Music

In the music room, Alice, Sunset, and their friends are practicing their instruments and testing out their new transformation. Sunset agrees to be part of the band practice, but she still unsure about being in the band for the competition yet. Since Alice and the others, especially Max, cares about her, they decide to not push it too much.

Right now, they are on their break and are making sure they instruments and equipments are all set.

Joseph says, "Okay guys, we have another week before the competition. We're doing good so far, but we could still use the practice."

"I know and we'll be ready for it," Alice says with with a smile.

"Sunset, are you sure you don't want to be in the competition with us," Max asks while sitting next to Sunset.

Sunset turns to Max and answers, "I'm sure. I maybe be doing the practice, but I'm not ready to be in the competition just yet."

Max and the others can tell that she still having some time getting used to being in thes world and worried that some of the students will make her feel uncomfortable..

Max shows a calm smile towards Sunset and says, "Don't worry Sunset, you'll have your chance someday and before you know it you will be able to play in front of everyone."

Sunset gives Max a sweet smile and says, "Thanks Max."

After feeling grateful, Sunset simply leans over to Max shoulder feeling glad to be with him. Max feels surprised about Sunset leaning at him at first, but can see that she really trust him. Max then puts his arm around Sunset so he can give her a hug.

Alice, Joseph, Jerry, and Amy are glad that Sunset is feeling better and find someone that will make her happy. They are still kind of surprised that Sunset and Max develop feeling for each other and it seems their love is growing strong.

Jerry says, "I'm still can't over the fact that Max and Sunset like each other."

"Well, I'm just glad that Max was able to ask Sunset out To the dance," Alice says with a smile.

"I think it's romantic," Amy says feeling happy for the two upcoming couple.

"Clarissa also picked the perfect costumes and dress for Sunset and Max to wear," Jerry adds to the comment.

Joseph looks around the room and notice that someone is missing from their band and group of friends.

Joseph questionably asks, "Speaking of dresses, where's Clarissa?"

Everyone looks around the room and can see that Clarissa, their fashionista friend is not in the band room. In fact, they can see she isn't yet. They are starting to wonder where she's at right now.

"You're right, it's not like her to be late for anything," Alice replies sounding concern.

"Maybe she's having a hard time getting her instrument," Sunset suggests.

"Well she does, try to get that piano of her's to practice, but can't seem to take it with her everywhere she goes," Jerry replies.

"Where could she be?" Joseph asks.

Right now, they are trying to figure out where Clariss is and are wondering why she s late.

Meanwhile:

Clarissa is at the front yard of the school and with her grand piano no less. She love playing her piano and even though it's big, it has wheels so she can push is anywhere she pleases. However, pushing the piano from her house is exhausting. Her hair has become a bit frizzy and a bit while.

As she push the piano, she says, "Come on Clarissa, you must get this piano to band practice."

Then then pushes the piano towards the front door, but now she has a big problem. The doors are a few floor steps away and she's not strong enough."Why don't these people put a giant ramp I can get this to the band room."

Clarissa tries to carry the piano to the door entrance, but the grand piano is too heavy for her to carry.

Clarissa sighs in defeat and says, "Oh, just look at me. I'm a mess."

She then dusts off her clothes since it must have gotten dirty for pushing the piano to the school.

Clarissa looks around as she says,"What I need is some more muscle?"

Clarissa then notice three senior students at the front of the school. She knows them to be in the football team and they are very strong. Clarissa thinks she can use her help to take the piano to the band room

"Oh boys!" Clarissa calls out.

The three boys hear Clarissa calling them and look at her. Clarissa then adjust herself she will be her beautiful and proper self. It doesn't take long for the boys to go crazy all over her and will do what she asked. Like Jessica, a lot of students like Clarissa because she is very beautiful.

A few minutes later, the boys are carrying the piano through the hallways and Clarissa is on to of the piano relaxing and feels like she's on top of the world.

"I really do appreciate the help. And even though I maybe he a bit uncomfortable by your man smell, I can tell you are very masculine," Clarissa says as she is being carried on the top of the piano by the three players.

The boys simply nod their head in replies and are glad for the complement. Just then they stop to see a crowd of students in their way. With that, the boys then force their way through the student to get to Clarissa's destination. The students moves out of the way and being shoved by the piano coming their way.

As they go through the crowd Clarissa politely calls out, "Excuse me! Pardon my! Than you!"

Back in the band room:

The group of friends are waiting for Clarissa to show up. Alice, Amy and Sunset ask around the school to see if they seen her but so far no luck. Max and Jerry try to call her, but she hasn't answer her phone at all. Joseph is getting very impatient of why Clarissa isn't her for their practice.

"Urh! Where is Clarissa?" Joseph asks sounding impatient and annoyed.

"How much you want to bet she's going to make some kind of grand entrance or something?" Max says with annoyance.

Just then the doors slams open and the grand piano has been pushed in the room by the football boys with Clarissa on it.

Clarissa cheerfully screams, "Tada!"

Max mutters, "I knew it."

"Clarissa, couldn't you use a more portable instrument," Joseph asks as Clarissa come down from the piano with help from one of the football player's help.

"Hevans no. I already told you, the grand piano is the most elegant of instruments. This way, I will be able to express my full music cality," Clarissa says with pride.

She's about to play the piano until the alarm from a timer comes off and makes a very loud ring.

Joseph picks up his guitar and says,"I guess our time is up. We better more our practice to the gym,"

"Guess you're going to express your full music cality clear across campus," Max says to Clarissa with a smirk on his face.

Clarissa surprisingly says, "What?! Oh no!"

Amy decides to come to Clarissa and says, "Don't worry Clarissa, I'm sure you'll find an instrument that is elegant and portable."

Then Jerry comes up and says,"I think I know just the thing."

Then then grabs a guitar case and pulls out a guitar with keys on it. Clarissa becomes interested by the strange guitar and thinks it like impressing.

"What's that?" Clarissa asks.

"It's a keytar. It a keyboard or piano that looks like a guitar," Jerry answers with a smile.

"Where did you got that Jerry?" Sunset asks.

"I had this for a while, but I don't play it anymore," Jerry answers.

He then hands the keytar to Clarissa and asks, "What do you say Clarissa, want to give it a try?"

Clarissa looks at the keytar and thinks it will be an interesting instrument for her to play.

Clarissa answers, "I'll try it out and see what I think."

Everyone is glad that Clarissa is going to give the keytar a try and see if she likes it.

"Cool," Jospeh says.

"Go for it girl," Alice cheers.

After receiving the keytar. Clarissa puts it on and adjust it so she can play it. She then press on the key of the keytar and it sounds interesting.

"Oh! Oh my!" Clarissa says sounding very impressed by the sound of the instrument.

In fact, Clarissa is so impressed that she starts to really play the keytar. Just then as she play the instrument, Clarissa starts to glow purple and starts to be lift into the air. The friends start to see that she is unleashing her magic too and start to transform. Clarissa skin turns white and her gains her pony ears and her hair extends into a ponytail. After the finish of sliding on the piano, Clarissa receives applause from her friends and the three football players.

"That was awesome," Jospeh says with excitement.

"And elegant at the same time," Amy says happily.

"Thank you. Thank you," Clarissa says while bowing from the applause.

She then turns to Jerry and gratefully says, "Thank you for the keytar, Jerry."

"No problem," Jerry says happily.=]\

Then Joseph says, "Now that is settled, how about you move your tail to our next rehearsal space?"

"Fine. Fine," Clarissa says in reply.

She then turns to the football players and says, "I don't suppose…"

Within a flash, the three football players starts to carry the piano with Clarissa on it. Alice and the others stare at Clarissa being carried on the piano and are kind of confused. Clarris then play the keys on the keytar as they leave. After Clarissa and the football boys are gone. Sunset, Alice, and the others are kind of confused about Clarissa. There is one thing they do know, Clarissa is almost like a second Rarity.

"That's Clarissa for you," Alice mutters to her friends.

"You can say that again," Joseph replies agreeing to Alice's remark.

After their confused and stillness, The leave with Clarissa to go to the gym for their next band session. And of course, Clarissa is definitely going to spread her full music calady across their whole school.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Halloween Birthday Plan

On a cloudy day, halloween is only five days away and the girls are working together to get their costumes done for the dance. The girls are at Clarissa's house right now, making their costumes, designing their wigs, and making their accessories for their costumes. Alice is going as Sakura and Amy is going as Hinata from Naruto and they are working on their costume together since they're going as ninjas. Clarissa is helping Sunset on her Zelda costume. Sunset is having a little trouble holding still since, Clarissa is with pins and scissors while working on them.

As Sunset have trouble holding still, Clarissa sighs and says, "Hold still Sunset, you're going to make me mess up your dress."

"Sorry Clarissa, but I don't feel comfortable about you pinning the outfit with me wearing it and with scissors so close to me," Sunset apologizes.

"Don't worry darling, I do this plenty of times with Alice, Amy, and myself. Besides I want this costume to be perfect for your date with Max," Clarissa replies.

"Yeah." Sunset replies while blushing a little.

"How on earth did you convince Max to dress as Link," Amy asks.

"Easy, I told him you're going as elsa and thinks he should be Link so you two can be a match from the same game," Alice explains.

Then Clarissa says, "And with Sunset as Zelda and Max as Link, you two will be matching and be a couple."

Sunset is starting to get confused of what Clarissa is talking about. Alice and Amy are starting to understand what Clarissa is up to. They know that Clarissa has a bit of a habit of helping people express their true feeling like a matchmaker.

Alice turns to Amy and whispers,"I think Clarissa is trying out her matchmaking skills again."

"I think you're right," Amy replies agreeing to the idea.

Sunset starts to feel embarrassed more and says, "Clarissa, I know you and the others are excited for me going out with max, but you don't need turn it into a mission."

Clarissa starts to blush and says, "Sorry dear, just trying to help."

"I know," Sunset replies.

Just then, Sunset asks, "Clarissa, what do you know about Max?"

Clarissa hears Sunset's questiona nd tries to think of a way to answer Sunset's question.

Then Clarissa answers,"Well, he always honest, loyal, and very strong. He is also a great cook too."

"I can tell," Sunset replies.

Alice, Amy, and Clarissa are glad to help Sunset with her chance with Max. Sunset also feels glad to be with Max and wonder if he'll like the costume Clarissa is making. She is also hoping to ask Clarissa is she can teach her how to sew.

Just then the girls remember something they been meaning to ask Sunset. Since they are doing girl time on their costumes and accessories, they think now will be the good time to ask.

Alice asks, "By the Sunset, can we ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it? Sunset replies.

"Well, I notice you been looking on the calendar a lot lately," Amy says.

"And you have halloween circled on your calendar," Alice replies.

Then Clarissa asks, "They're right, is there something on the calendar you are concerned about?"

Sunset realized that they are soon to find out about what she is thinking about. She thinks it will a good time to tell her.

Sunset says, "Well… I was going to tell you guys eventually, but it will be good to tell you girls now."

"What is it?" Alice asks.

Sunset sighs and answers, "October 31st… is my birthday."

At first the girls aren't saying anything and have no idea what to say when Sunset tells them about the calendar that has halloween circle.

The girls surprisingly screams, "Your Birthday is on Halloween!"

"Yeah," Sunset replies.

Alice comes up her face and panicky says, "Why didn't you say anything? Then we could have planned a birthday party for you or something!"

"Well, because we got so excited about the halloween, that I never really thought about my birthday much," Sunset replies looking a bit nervous.

Alice decides to calm herself down and says, "I understand that, but at least you're telling us this now. So…"

"So what?" Sunset asks looking confused.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Clarissa asks with a smile.

Sunset starts to scratch her head and says, "I haven't given much thought, but I mostly like to go to the party on halloween."

"That won't be a problem," Alice says.

Then Amy asks, "Anything else?"

"I like to go to Pizza My Heart and hang out at the mall before we go," Sunset answers thinking of any other idea.

"That will do," Clarissa says.

Then Clarissa brings out her cellphone and says. "I'll text the boys and we'll have everything for you. Knowing he, wants to make you a birthday cake so what cake do you like?"

"I usually like chocolate cake with some vanilla or buttercream frosting," Sunset answers.

"Sounds good to me," Alice replies happily.

Sunset is kind of unsure about them celebrating her birthday on halloween. She feels that they shouldn't go through the trouble of celebrating it on the same day as the halloween party and the band competition.

Sunset says, "Guys, you don't have to go through all this trouble for me or my birthday."

"Are you kidding, this will a great chance to spend some great time with you and this will the first time we'll celebrate your birthday," Alice says.

"We can also have a costume party for your birthday as well," Clarissa suggests with a smile.

Sunset knows there's no way of talking her friends out of putting up a birthday party for her.

Sunset smile and says, "I guess a costume party will be good and thanks for planning my birthday."

"No problem," Clarissa, Alice, and Amy say with a smile.

Then Clarissa says, "Now that discussion is finished, while don't we continue working on our costume and then we'll start planning out party.

Alice and the others nod their heads agreeing to the idea and decides to work on their costume.

As they start working on their costume, Alice asks, "You made sure the boys go your message, right?"

"Don't worry, I send my message to their phones. I'm sure they'll get it in no time," Clarissa says sounding so sure about the message.

After that discussion, the girls continue working on their costume and know on halloween is going to be an extra special one.

At Joseph's house:

Max, Jerry, and Joseph are working on their costume for halloween. Joseph is going as Brock from Pokemon. Jerry is going as Mario, and Max is going as Link from the Legend of Zelda. Max glad that he is going to Link while Sunset is going to be Zelda.

When the hear their phones ring, they all check their phones to see what it is. They are very shocked to find out that her birthday is on halloween and the girls think it's a good idea to throw a party for her.

Joseph says with excitement, "Wow! Sunset's birthday is on Halloween."

"And we're going to have a birthday party which is also a costume party for her," Jerry replies cheerfully.

Then Joseph says, "We should also get Sunset present for her birthday."

"And I'm in charge of making her cake, with Amy's help of course," Jerry says.

Joseph and Jerry are excited about Sunset's birthday that they are going to have a party for now. Max however is quite shocked and excited at the same time. Right now, Max is starting to think about what to get Sunset for her birthday, but he doesn't know what.

His mind snaps back to reality when Joseph says, "Max! Max! Are you alright?"

Max turns to Joseph and answers, "I'm fine, but… Now that I know I'm taking Sunset on a date on her birthday, I… I want to make it extra special for her.

Joseph and Jerry are not too surprised of why Max is concern. They know that Max and Sunset's crush for each other and they both want to be happy with each other.

"Don't worry Max, Sunset is just glad to go to the dance with us, especially with you," Jerry says.

"I know, but what do you think I should get her?" Max replies trying to think of a good present.

Joseph and Jerry tries to think of an idea to get for Sunset for her birthday. Even though they don't know too much about Sunset yet, they want to help Max find the perfect present.

Jerry suggests, "You know sunset likes reading and studying, so… how about a book?"

Then Joseph, "How about getting her some jewelry or perfume."

Max does like the idea from his friends and he does know the present sounds like good one, but for some reason, he think he should get her something extra special.

Max turns to Joseph and Jerry and says, "I do like the idea, but I think this is something I should do on my own."

"I guess you're right," Jerry says.

"Maybe we can work on our costumes and then we'll try to think of what we should get for Sunset for her birthday," Joseph suggests.

Max nods his head and says, "You're right, think may take some time, so let's work on our costume before we go present shopping."

With that conversation over, the boys work on their costumes for the part and now for a birthday party. Max is more determine to make this date extra special for Sunset, but he wants to find a present that is perfect for her. He hopes that he will succeed on making Sunset's birthday special.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Queens of Karaoke

It's only 3 days until the halloween dance and Battle of the Bands and what they find out it's also the same day as Sunset's birthday. Alice and her friends has practice their performances for a while and can't wait for the competition to start. Of course, they want to play good to win, but not so good that they transform.

Right now, the gang decides to take a break by going out to have dinner, play video games, and to go karaoke at Round 1. A place that is a bowling alley, karaoke, arcade, and place to get food and other games to do there. Right now, Jerry is just finishing a song called 'House of Wolves' by My chemical Romance. They are kind of confused of why Jerry choose this song to sing. Then again, they know that Jerry likes listening to wild and crazy songs.

After he finishes singing, the friends clap for them and are impressed that Jerry is able to sing fast.

"That's good Jerry," Joseph says.

Jerry happily says while getting off the stage , "Thanks guys. So who is next?"

He then turns to Sunset and asks, "How about you Sunset?"

Sunset hears Jerry calling her name and see that her friends wanting her to sing.

Sunset nervously says, "I don't know,"

Jerry holds out the microphone and says, "Come on Sunset, you'll do great."

"Yeah. Try it," Alice replies.

Sunset can see that her friends want her to sing. She doesn't want to sing, but she doesn't know many songs. She decides to give the karaoke thing a try, but it will take some time for her to find a song.

Sunset nods her head and says, "Okay, but I'm not sure what song to do."

"Don't worry, I'll go next and it will give you some time to think of a song to play," Alice says as she make her way to the stage.

"Sure," Sunset replies.

Amy gives Sunset the song book and says, "Here's the book,"

"Thank you," Sunset says as she takes the book.

Sunset looks at the book to see the book has a lot of songs. She is starting to have trouble choosing the song.

Sunset replies, "There are a lot of song. I don't know if I can use choose one."

"And so you know, Alice love karaoke so she can be so lively." Joseph says.

Alice gets on the stage and puts in the number the song is on. As she sets herself up to sing a man comes in and puts their drinks on the table and then leaves to bring their order.

The screen in the room shows that Alice is going to sing 'Let it Go' by Demi Lovato. The thing is that since the move she watches that has the song last year, it becomes popular for a lot of people including for Alice.

The song starts to play and Alice starts to sing.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in_

 _Heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always had to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe_

 _I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, Let it go,_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen_

 _You won't find me, the past is so behind me_

 _Buried in the snow_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

As Alice sings her heart out she starts to glow a purple color and starts to float up in the air. They know this can only mean one thing, Alice is going to starts transforming. As she sings this upcoming part, Her skin turns purple and gains pony ears, ponytail, wings, and a horn.

Alice sings:

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway…_

 _let it go, let it go_

 _Let it go, let it go_

After Alice stop singing and the song stops. She slowly levitates herself to the ground on stage. Her friends are so impressed that they clap really hear and whistle with excitement.

Max says with excitement, "Great as usual, Alice,"

"And the transformation made it even better," Clarissa says amazed by Alice's performances.

Jerry laughs and says, "Now that wasn't put on the my little pony shorts."

Alice looks at herself in the mirror after getting off stage to see her transformation.

Alice is amazed that she transform and says, "Wow! This is getting interesting by the minute."

She then turns to Sunset and says, "I'll tell you one something, magic is not only amazing, it's also mysterious."

"I have to agree and I used to live in a world with magic twenty four, seven," Sunset replies with a smile.

Then Max asks, "So Sunset, have you decided what song you want to sing,"

"I do," Sunset answers while nodding her head.

She then decides to show the friends the song she wants to do. She find the page and section where her song is and thinks it will be the perfect on. The gang are kind of surprised Sunset wants to do that song, but thinks it will give her a chance to practice it.

She says, "I want to try this one."

"Sounds good to me," Clarissa replies.

Alice smiles and says "Sure, go for it girl."

"You can do it Sunset," Jerry cheers.

Sunset gets on the stage and says, "Okay guys I'm ready."

At that moment, Max helps Sunset set up the song she wants to sing and make sure it does the five second count down so he has time to sit down and watch. The screen shows that it's playing 'Anywhere But Here' by Hilary Duff. After the five second is up, the song starts to play.

Sunset begins to sing the song

 _When I'm in a crowd_

 _Or on an island by myself_

 _Silent or too loud_

 _Wishing I was somewhere else_

 _And I can't believe_

 _You hit me fast and hard_

 _When you turn to me and say_

 _Never change the way you are_

 _Trying to catch your eye_

 _Things will never look the same_

 _Now I can't deny_

 _You're the moth and I'm the flame_

 _There I go again_

 _I should walk before I run_

 _How can I explain_

 _I can't stop what you've begun_

 _I'm falling through the door_

 _Flying 'cross the floor_

 _When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

 _You're burning up my dreams_

 _Crazy as it seems_

 _I don't want to be anywhere but here_

 _Anywhere but here_

As Sunset is singing, she feels so happy that she feels like everything that has happened in her past is behind her. Just then Sunset starts to glow and she doesn't notice it. She is busy singing her heart out. The others are starting to see Sunset glowing a bright yellow color and wonder what is happening.

Sunset continues to sing:

 _What goes on inside_

 _Is a mystery no doubt_

 _A roller coaster ride_

 _I may never work it out_

 _Here's the brand new me_

 _Skates around and floats on air_

 _I'm a sight to see_

 _Rainbow colors in my hair_

 _You have set me free_

 _The one who gets me there_

 _I'm falling through the door_

 _Flying 'cross the floor_

 _When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

 _You're burning up my dreams_

 _Crazy as it seems_

 _I don't want to be anywhere but here_

 _Anywhere but here_

 _Anywhere but..._

 _Here is the place where_

 _My head is spinning_

 _Time is beginning_

 _To race away_

 _You come to throw me_

 _Knock me off my feet_

 _You give me wings to fly_

 _The world goes crashing by again_

 _I'm falling through the door_

 _Flying 'cross the floor_

 _When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

 _You're burning up my dreams_

 _Crazy as it seems_

 _I don't want to be anywhere but here_

 _Anywhere but here_

 _Anywhere but here_

 _I'm falling through the door_

 _Flying 'cross the floor_

 _When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

 _You're burning up my dreams_

 _Crazy as it seems_

 _I don't want to be anywhere but here_

 _Anywhere but here_

As Sunset sings the last verse the glow disappears arounds her body starts to disappear. Her friends are so shocked that Sunset almost transform that they are not sure if they should say anything at first. They think ti will be good to tell her tomorrow while they are at school so they have time to explain to her.

After Sunset finishes singing and the music has stop, her friends cheer and cloap for her for doing a great performance on stage.

Sunset gets off the stage so she can sit with her friends.

She smile feeling embarrassed and asks, "What do you guys think?"

"You did wonderful, darling," Clarissa says with a smile.

"You were amazing," Joseph adds.

Max starts to blush and says, "You did great."

Sunset blushes at Max's complement and says, "Thanks guys."

After having fun with karaoke, a man comes into the room with an extra large pizza. The pizza has three topping on it, one third has pepperoni, one has ham and pineapple, and the last third has only cheese.

Jospeh says, "Thanks."

"No problem," The server says.

After putting the pizza down on the table, the man leaves so he can continue his work.

Max says, "I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry right now."

Sunset says, "Me too."

"Me three," Alice says, eager to get something to eat.

With that, the friends sit down so they can eat some pizza. They are having so much fun hanging out together that there is no reason for their time to stop. After they finish having dinner and playing some arcade games, they decide to head back home. Stay still have a few days before the battle of the bands and they still need to practice. They want to do well at the competition, but doesn't want draw some attention with the magic. They also know they need to tell Sunset about the strange magic she experience while singing.

 **Want to Hear the songs click here:**

 **Let It Go:** watch?v=kHue-HaXXzg

 **Anywhere But Here:** watch?v=f6PaOHCcLvc


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Magic All Around**

 **The day after their karaoke night, Alice, Sunset, and their friends are at Amy's house for a important meeting. Ever since last night, they are trying to find a way to tell Sunset about her unexpected magic reaction. After their time at school, and helping set up the party, they decided that it's time tell Sunset about the magical aura she admits last night.**

 **When the do tell her, Sunset is surprised by it and kind of refused to believe it. Alice and the others have to explain to her that while she is singing during karaoke she's admitted a magical glow around her.**

 **Sunset shockley says, "Wait! Are you saying that I started unleashing magic myself."**

 **"** **Yep!" Jerry replies while nodding her head.**

 **"** **We saw it with our own eyes," Amy replies.**

 **"** **Joseph even recorded it." Alice adds.**

 **Sunset turns to Joseph and asks, "Mind if I see it?"**

 **"** **Sure," Joseph replies.**

 **Joseph takes his phone out of his jacket's pocket and passes it to Sunset. Sunset looks at the recording that is in the phone. When she sees the video Sunset is very shocked that she unleashes a magical glow around her body.**

 **When she finishes watching the video, she looks at her friends with a shock and says, "I don't believe it."**

 **"** **Yeah. In a way, it's actually kind of cool," Max replies.**

 **"** **Yeah. You rock!" Joseph says.**

 **However Sunset is still shocked on how she can unleash magic and she is starting to get worried about it.**

 **She worriedly asks, "But how did this happen? Why did this happen? That's what I don't understand."**

 **Max goes up to Sunset and says, "Sunset, you need to calm down and relax."**

 **Sunset knows that Max is right and that she needs to calm down. She breaths in and then she breaths out, so she will be calm.**

 **"** **You're right, freaking out isn't going to solve it," Sunset sadly replies.**

 **"** **All we have to do is remember what happened when we were at Round 1," Amy suggests.**

 **"** **Yeah. I remember we were singing and Alice sang that caused her to transform," Jospeh says remember the event.**

 **Then Clarissa says, "And when Sunset was on stage, she almost did the same thing Alice did."**

 **"** **But she was only glowing. She didn't get ears or an extended tail, and her skin didn't change color," Jerry says.**

 **Alice is still thinking on how Sunset can transform, but she remember she did it a little bit. She hasn't experienced any other transformation.**

 **Alice turns to Sunset and asks, "Sunset, while you were singing during kareoke, were you doing something or thinking of something?"**

 **Sunset start to think about what happened to her while she sings.**

 **She then turns to her friends and explains, "Well, while I was on stage I was thinking on how much my life changed since I first met you all. How you helped me, love me, even befriend me, despite on what I did to you."**

 **She then starts to smile and says, "It make me start believe that friendship really is strong and I wasn't worried about my past or the bad stuff that I did anymore. All I end up is thought of how much you all care for me."**

 **Alice and her friends are surprised that while Sunset is on stage singing, she isn't think about her problems in the past anymore. She ends up thinking about her time with them and how much she changed. Alice is starting to understand why Sunset started the transformation the way she did.**

 **Clarissa smiles at Sunset and says, "My Sunset, we never thought we've inspired you that much."**

 **"** **And I'm very grateful for it," Sunset replies with a smile.**

 **"** **I agree," Max adds.**

 **Just then Alice says, "And... I think I have an idea why."**

 **Everyone looks at Alice with a confused look on their faces and ask, "Why?"**

 **Alice explains, "Maybe it's possible that your understanding the magic of friendship."**

 **"** **What does that mean?" Sunset asks.**

 **Alice turns to Sunset and says, "Sunset you were thinking more about us having fun, you being new self, not thinking about your problems or your past, that you started to embrace the magic inside of you. The magic must have sensed that you are having the courage to be yourself and to you also been trying to forgive yourself and not holding yourself back anymore."**

 **Sunset feels that Alice is right, she is starting to learn about the magic of friendship. She is also starting to forgive herself for the trouble she done in the past.**

 **Sunset turns to Alice and asks, "You really think so?"**

 **"** **I know so," Alice answers, feeling positive.**

 **"** **But I'm guessing that the more you understand friendship, the more powerful the magic in you becomes," Jospeh says.**

 **"** **I guess you're right," Sunset replies with a smile.**

 **Jerry comes up to Sunset and says, "Don't worry Sunset, since we all are starting to experience magical stuff, we can help each other."**

 **Then Sunset suggests, "And maybe we should start researching the magic that I brought into this world."**

 **Alice happily says, "That's a great idea, Sunset."**

 **"** **That way we can understand our magic, transformation, and maybe some other we'll be experiencing in the future," Clarissa adds with a smile.**

 **"** **Where should we start?" Amy asks.**

 **The group of friends try to think of an idea on how they can start with their research. They know that this is equestrian magic and they are connected to it.**

 **Just then Jerry suggests, "Maybe if we play together with our instruments as a band and friends we can transform."**

 **"** **Good idea," Jospeh says agreeing to the idea.**

 **Then Sunset asks, "Mind if I videotape this?"**

 **"** **Sure," Alice answers happily.**

 **"** **That would be a good idea," Max adds.**

 **Then Alice says, "And I know just the song."**

 **After getting their instruments set up, camera ready to record, and the song they decide to do, they are ready to see the magic for themselves. Alice suggests they should play the My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks theme song, and they think it's a good idea. Before they play together, Sunset record her 6 friends transformation separately and now they are going to play together.**

 **Joseph turns to the friends and asks, "Alright, are you guys ready?"**

 **"** **Ready?" the group says with excitement.**

 **Joseph turns to Sunset with a camera in her hand and asks, "Ready with the recording Sunset?"**

 **"** **You got it," Sunset answers all set to record.**

 **"** **Looks like we're ready to go," Jospeh happily says.**

 **Joseph gives band the signal to start playing.**

 **Jerry tap his drum stick and screams, "One! Two! Three! Four!"**

 **With that the group starts to play their instruments and are starting to get into the music zone.**

 **The group starts to sing:**

 ** _We used to fight with each other_**

 **Girls sing:** ** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_**

 **Band sings:** ** _That was before we discovered_**

 **Girls sing:** ** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_**

 **Band sings:** ** _That when your friendship is real_**

 **Girls sing:** ** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_**

 **Band sings:**

 ** _Yeah, you just say what ya feel_**

 ** _And the music, yeah, the music_**

 ** _Gets us to the top_**

 ** _As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks!_**

 **As they play, all six of them starts to glow the color that represent the elements and starts to gain their pony ears. They also gain the abilities that came with their transformation. Max and Jerry just gain their ears. Joseph and Amy gains wing, while Amy also gain and extended pony tail. Clarissa gains an extended pony tail and a horn. Lastly, Alice gains wings, a horn and extended pony tail .They feel the power of their friendship and music flowing through them and still playing the music.**

 **Max sings:** ** _You can pick up the bass_**

 **Girls sing:** ** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_**

 **Joseph sings:** ** _And you can play the guitar_**

 **Girls sings:** ** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_**

 **Jerry sings:** ** _You can bang on the drums_**

 **Girls sings:** ** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_**

 ** _Alice sings: Or you can sing like a star_**

 **Then the band sings together:**

 ** _And the music, yeah, the music_**

 ** _Gets us to the top_**

 ** _As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks!_**

 ** _As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks!_**

 **After the song finish, they change back to normal. Sunset press the stop button on the camera since they are finished with the song.**

 **Sunset comes up to the friends and says with excitement, "That was amazing you guys!"**

 **"** **Thanks. We did pretty good," Jospeh says with pride.**

 **"** **And I got everything on take," Sunset replies.**

 **With that, Sunset shows the band members the recording. To their surprise, they can see they did an incredible transformation. They done it just like the Rainbooms done in the movie.**

 **Amy surprisingly says, "Wow! We look just like the Rainbooms when we transform."**

 **"** **I know. I just wish I have Rarity's outfit for the performance. I would look great in it," Clarissa replies looking excited.**

 **"** **For you, Amy, Sunset, and Alice are fine, but what about us boys," Max remarks.**

 **Clarissa remembers and says, "Don't worry, I'll work on those clothes for another time."**

 **Then Joseph says, "Just as long you don't wear that outfit that made Rarity look like a robot."**

 **"** **Or a chandelier," Jerry adds with a laugh.**

 **With that the group of friends star to laugh at the remark the boys say. they know it will be perfect for them to do something like that in a performance, but thinks now won't be a good time. After they finished with practice, they all gone home so they can get some resto for tomorrow, since tomorrow will be the last day of practice and get the party set up.**

 ** **Song used: Rainbow Rocks from My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks****


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Final Set ups

It a friday afternoon and Alice and her friends are helping put the final items they need to put in the gym for their party. After the past few weeks of setting the decoration stands and the stage up. They are just about finished for the halloween party and the battle of the bands tomorrow.

"There," Alice says as she put up the final table.

"Cutting it short, but we're finally done," Joseph adds as he and Serena tied up the balloons to the stage.

"I know, the place looks amazing," Amy replies.

"Try fabulous," Clarissa adds admiring the decoration.

"More like scary," Max says in a scary tone.

"Or spooky," Jerry adds.

After making scary remarks, Joseph, Max, and Jerry start to laugh and giggle at their little fun.

Alice rolls her eyes and says, "Oh you boys."

The girls are putting the supplies away so they can leave for the night and get their last rehearsal for the competition tomorrow. After sometime of putting the supplies away, the students who are helping out with the decoration are starting to head back home.

As Sunset is leaving Jessica and her friends stop her and hoping to talk to her for a minute. Sunset has no idea about Jessica and her friends staring at her with funny smiles on their face.

Jessica says. "So Sunset, I heard from Jerry that tomorrow is your birthday,"

"Yes. It's true," Sunset answers looking confused.

"So, what are your plans?" Serena asks.

Sunset explains, "Well my friends are helping me plain the party before we leave for the competition."

Then Racheal says, "I remember hearing that you're going on a date with Max."

"Yes," Sunset says and not sure where the conversation is going to.

Jessica giggles and says, "You're kind of lucky about it."

Sunset looks at Jessica and her friends with a confused look and asks, "How so?"

"Lots of girls really like Max, but Max is always too busy helping out his family and being with his friends to go out," Serena explains.

Sunset starts to blush about hearing these details. She never figure that she is the first person that Max will spend his time with.

Then Jessica says with a grin on his face, "Face it girl, you score big time."

Before Jessica and her friends can push further, Alice comes between them and says, "Okay girls, now that we are finished with with the decor, we still have a final set up before the competition tomorrow."

"Right," Jessica says.

With that, Jessica and her friends leave the gym so they can practice their performance for tomorrow. Sunset is kind of glad that they're gone so she would have to answer more question from then.

Sunset smile and says, "Thanks Alice."

"No problem, those girls alway want something to gossip about," Alice replies.

"Why?" Sunset asks,

"You don't want to know. They did the same thing with me once," Alice explains.

After their hard work on finishing decorating the gym for the part, Alice and the others are at Joseph's house for their last day of rehearsal. After getting their instruments ready, they start practicing some of the songs they are planning to play in the battle of the bands. Sunset sits down as she watches her friends play. Sunset feels like she should tell them but isn't sure out to tell them.

As they are getting their last chance to practice, Joseph instructs, "Okay gang, let's do one more song before we call it a day."

"We know and all of our costumes are completed," Clarissa says as she has the costumes ready tomorrow.

Joseph turns to Sunset and says, "So Sunset, last chance to join our band."

Sunset thinks it will be a good idea to join the band but she feels bit unsure about being in the band at the last minute.

Sunset shyly says, "You know, the more I spend time with you and I kind of want to join you."

Alice understand what she is saying and says, "In other word, you want to join the band with us."

"Um… yes," Sunset shyly says.

Joseph smiles and says, "Then you're in."

But Sunset says, "But I still need an instrument and there's no way I can get one by tomorrow."

"The problem is simple you can sing with us. We'll worry about the instrument another time," Clarissa replies.

Sunset smiles and says, "Okay."

Joseph turns to the others and says, "Now that Sunset will be joining us, we need you to practice with us,"

"Sure, but what song are we going to do?" Sunset replies.

"The song is up to you," Alice answers.

Max hand a list of songs that they have to play with the list of songs and says, "Here's the list of songs we have and trying to decide what to play."

Sunset looks at the list of songs to see which one she is interested then see one of the songs that she likes and they play it before.

"How about this one?" Sunset says, showing them the song she wants to play.

Alice and her friends can see that Sunset wants to do Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff. They like doing that song and the song will be perfect for Sunset to sing.

Alice says, "Works for me,"

"And it will help us rock and roll," Jospeh add with excitement.

Then Max says, "And you will be the one singing this one."

Sunset accept the idea to sing the song while the band plays.

Max asks, "Ready Sunset?"

"Ready," Sunset answers looking excited.

"We're all ready to go," Alice informs.

Jerry bangs his drum sticks against each other and screams, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

With that the band starts to play the song with the instruments they have.

On cue, Sunset starts to sing:

I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon

But something's happening, things are changing soon

I'm pushing the edge, feeling it crack

And once I get out, there's no turning back

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun

I wonder what I will become

Metamorphosis

Whatever this is

Whatever I'm going through

Come on and give me a kiss

Come on, I insist

I'll be something new

A metamorphosis

As the band plays and sing Alice and her friends transform into their pony forms. Sunset starts to glow all around her body and this time, her hair at the end starts to glow too.

Sunset continues to sing:

Things are different now when I walk by

You start to sweat and you don't know why

It gets me nervous but it makes me calm

To see life all around me moving on

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun

I wonder what I will become

Metamorphosis

Whatever this is

Whatever I'm going through

Come on and give me a kiss

Come on, I insist

I'll be something new

A metamorphosis

Metamorphosis

Whatever this is

Whatever I'm going through

Come on and give me a kiss

Come on, I insist

I'll be something new

A metamorphosis

Every day is a transformation

Every day is a new sensation

Alteration, modification

An incarnation, celebration

Every day is a new equation

Every day is a revelation

Information, Anticipation

Onto another destination

Metamorphosis

Whatever this is

Whatever I'm going through

Come on and give me a kiss

Come on, I insist

I'll be something new

A metamorphosis

Whatever this is

Whatever I'm going through

Come on

Come on, I insist

I'll be something new

A metamorphosis

After their performance and the transformation. They finish with their playing and are finished with their practice for the night. Even though they like to do their transformation, they know they shouldn't do it so often.

"That was radical!" Jospeh says with excitement and strumming his guitar.

"Yeah, but we need to be careful while performing on stage," Sunset replies.

Then Alice says, "She's right, we don't need to keep transforming on stage."

Then Max happily says, "Now that we're done, let's get something to eat."

"Yeah. I always love eating some hamburgers after something like hard work," Jerry says with a smile and rubbing his stomach.

"Stop thinking with your stomach," Clarissa says with annoyance.

As they are leaving to get something to eat, they decide to go out for dinner tonight at a diner they like to go sometimes.

Sunset asks, "By the way did you go the schedule for the competition?"

"We have," Alice answers.

Alice show Sunset and the others the schedule and say, "According to the schedule, we need to be in the gym by 3 p.m for the competition and the finals for the last two bands will be tonight at 9 p.m."

Alice and her friends look at the schedule and can see that there are 16 groups who will be performing. Alice and her friends will be performing in the B column and will be on the later time.

Max says, "Sounds good to me,"

"That means the party will go on all night long," Jerry says with excitement.

"And we still have some time to celebrate your birthday, Sunset," Max adds.

"Yeah." Sunset replies while blushing.

With that, the gang are going to to get ready to leave and Max will be driving the van. As they are getting ready to leave, Alice notice that something is bothering Sunset and wants to know why she's feeling a bit distracted.

Alice comes up to Sunset and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Sunset turns to Alice and answers, "I kind of wondering why you all are able to fully transform while I was only able to unleash a magical energy,"

"I don't know, but my guess that you are still experiencing friendship. Don't worry you'll be able to do a full transformation in no time," Alice replies calmly.

Sunset smile and says, "If you say so."

After getting ready, the friends jump into the car and are ready to leave to go out for dinner tonight and talk about tomorrow's event.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Sunset Shimmer!

Today is the day of three special events, The Halloween Party, The Battle of the Bands, and Sunset Shimmer's birthday. Right now, Alice and her friends are at a place called Round Table Pizza to celebrate Sunset's birthday before the competition starts. Even Alice's parents and their little sister join them on the party. After having pizza served and singing the happy birthday song, they are just about to really get the party started.

Alice and her friends happily cheer, "Happy Birthday Sunset!"

"Thank you guys, for throwing me a party," Sunset replies feeling touched for her friends going through the trouble for her.

"Don't worry Sunset, you're our friend and today's is your special day," Alice replies.

"Thanks," Sunset says with a smile.

As they are having fun, Jerry is going to get ready to have a slice of pizza from the table.

But Amy notices and says, "Wait!"

Jerry takes his hand away from the pizza and looks at the others with a questionable look.

"Not before she blows out the candles," Amy says.

"You need to wait Jerry," Clarissa adds.

Jerry sighs and says, "Aw! Why do we have to wait for everything."

"Well, you always have to eat everything," Alice mocks.

"Yeah, so what?" Jerry questionably replies.

Alice sighs and says, "Jerry, sometime I wonder if you just have a big appetite in that small stomach of yours."

Then Joseph turns his head towards Sunset and says, "Either way, blow out the candles Sunset."

At that moment, Sunset blows out the candles from her birthday cake. Alice and the others clap out

Jerry smiles and says, "Now we can eat."

"Oh Jerry," Amy says with a smile.

Everyone laugh a little bit before they decide to eat pizzas, breadsticks, salad, and cake. After they finish eating, they play some of the games that the restaurant has. After playing the games, it's about time for Sunset to opens her present.

Sunset sit in at one of the edge of the table while the others sit on the side so they can each over her their present.

Joseph hands Sunset his present as he says, "Open mine first."

"Sure," Sunset replies.

Sunset opens the wrapping paper from the present and then she opens the box. Sunset can see at shirt that is black and orange that has an S and F on the side.

Sunset surprisingly says, "Wow!"

"It's an official San Francisco Giants baseball shirt," Jospeh says with his thumb up.

Sunset shines and says, "Thanks you."

"No problem," Joseph says with a smile.

Sunset put the shirt back in the box and then Alice's mom puts it next to her on the table. Just then, Amy comes to Sunset with a bouquet of roses and baby breathes.

Amy shyly smiles and says, "This one's from me."

Sunset can see that Amy has bring her a bouquet of roses.

Sunset surprisingly says, "Are these roses?"

"Yes and they have baby breathes too," Amy says.

Then she hands the bouquet to Sunset with a shy smile on her face.

Sunset takes the roses with a smile on her face and says, "Thank Amy."

"You're welcome," Amy replies.

Then Clarissa comes over and give her a glittery magenta bag.

Clarissa happily says, "Here you are dearie, this is from me to you."

Sunset takes the bag and wonder what's inside. Since she kind of knows Clarissa it might be something fancy, nice like jewelry, clothes, or something like that.

"Come on open it," Clarissa replies.

Sunset takes the color paper that is in side and she is surprised to see what's inside. She pulls out a nice sleeveless dark purple dress with matching gloves.

Sunset surprisingly says, "Wow!"

"It's a lovely dress isn't it. I bought it for you to wear to our next school dance and make sure you wear it." Clarissa says with pride.

Sunset smiles and put the dress with the gloves in the box and says, "Thanks Clarissa. I love it."

"Any time," Clarissa happily replies.

Then Jerry puts the preset in front of her face and says, "This one is from me."

"What is it, Jerry?" Sunset asks as she takes the small present.

Sunset is kind of curious about the present is kind of small and from the looks and feel of it, it might be some kind of stuffed toy or something.

"Open it and see," Jerry happily replies.

Sunset opens her small present to see what Jerry has got for her. When she opens it, she is kind of surprised to see the doll is a pony version of herself. The doll has the same mane and tail color, fur color, eye color, and the right cutie mark.

Sunset questionably says, "It's me, as a pony?"

Jerry simply smiles and says, "Yeah, and it took me some time to find it."

"Wow! I look kind of different as a doll. Pony and human," Sunset replies with a surprised look.

Sunset turns to Jerry and says, "Thanks Jerry."

After Jerry takes his seat, Alice passes Sunset's present since she is next to her.

Alice says with a smile, "Here's my present."

Sunset opens her preset to see that it's a black purse with a gold heart on the zipper.

"What a cool bag. Thanks Alice," Sunset says with a smiles.

"I knew you will love it," Alice replies with a smile.

As each present is being passed down, Max is feeling nervous about giving Sunset his present. He knows that the present he byes for her is perfect.

Just then Max sees Alice little sister happily cheering, "Me! Me!"

Alice looks at her little sister and says, "That's right, Penelope got you a present to."

"Here you go," Penelope says as she hands Sunset her present.

Sunset can see that Penelope has given her ten roses that was some wrappers on. She can tell that the roses must be made out of candy.

"More roses," Sunset replies with a smile.

"They're milk chocolate roses and I got you a small box of chocolate,"

Clarissa says, "That's a lot of chocolate."

"I know, but I hope you like it," Penelope happily replies.

Sunset smiles and says, "I do. Thank's Penelope."

Penelope smiles, thens he goes to sit down with her parents. There is only one present that needs to be open.

"Well Max, it's time to give Sunset your present," Alice says as she turns to Max.

However, Alice and the others are starting to notice that Max is a little stiff at the moment.

Alice waves her hand infront of Max face and says, "Max?"

"Are you okay?" Amy asks in concern.

"Come on Max, give Sunset your present," Joseph replies.

"Sure!" Max screams out of the blue.

The scream catches everyone's attention. Max starts to blush and make his way towards Sunset with a small box containing his present.

He hands it out to Sunset as he shyly says, "Happy Birthday Sunset."

"Thank you Max," Sunset replies as she takes the present from Max.

"You're welcome," Max replies with a nervous look.

Sunset looks at the small box for a minute and wonders what's inside of it. She then opens it too see what it is. She becomes in awed when she sees a lovely necklace. The necklace has a silver lace that has a small spiral cage on it. Inside of it, is a pure white colored pearl that is about 10 mm big.

Sunset is shocked to see that Max give something as beautiful as a necklace with a pearl in it.

Sunset surprisingly says, "Aw Max, it's beautiful."

"Really! You like it." Max says looking a bit surprised.

"Like it. I love it." Sunset says with excitement,

"I appreciate it," Max says while he blusehes.

"Thank you Max. I'm going to wear it right now," Sunset says.

She then puts the pearl necklace on her neck so she can wear it. Alice and the others takes a look at the pearl necklace and see that it's beautiful.

"She's right. It sure is a nice necklace,"

"I say it's lovely," Clarissa replies admiring the pearl

"We're did you get it?" Jerry asks.

Max starts to get embarrased and answers, "I got it from the Pear Factory a few miles from here."

"Really!" Jerry surprisingly replies.

Max nods his head replying yes to Jerry's question.

Then Alice says, "That must have cost a lot of money,"

"And you got an excellent pearl too," Clarissa adds.

Sunset smiles as she looks at the pearl and says, "I really love it Max. Thank you."

With that, Sunset walks towards Max and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Max starts to get really embarrassed, but it doesn't last very long. He and Sunset both hold on to each other as they hug each other with love sparkles in their eyes. Alice and her friends giggles a little bit at the two making a love scene towards each other. Max and Sunset start to blush at each other and decides to end it right there.

Max face the others with an embarrassed look and asks, "What time is it?"

Joseph looks at his watch and answers, "It's just about 2 o'clock."

Alice and the others realize that they need to start heading to the school gym so they can get to the Battle of the Bands.

Alice says, "We better get going so we can go play at with the competition."

"Yeah." Jerry replies.

Then Clarissa says, "Let's go over to the gym and we can get dressed there."

Everyone in the band including Sunset who is going to play with them, looks at Clarissa with a confused look and not understand why she is talking about.

"What do you mean by dressed," Alice questionably asks.

"Yeah. We won't be in our costumes until tonight's party and finals of the Battle of the Bands," Sunset adds looking confused.

Max looks at Clarissa with a suspicious look and asks, "Clarissa, what did you go an do?

Just then Clarissa starts to hand each other them the clothes she wants to wear for the competition before the party.

Clarissa happily says, "Well, while I have a little time on my hands and since we are going to have an audience, I made costumes for us from the Equestria Girls movie."

Everyone looks at the costume Clarissa wants to wear and they are kind of surprised by it. She manage to get them a costume that is like the one the characters wear in the movie. She even find a way to make the boys male versions of the outfits.

Joseph questionably says, "You really didn't have to do that,"

"I know," Clarissa says happily.

"No really. You really didn't have to do that," Max replies looking concern about the outfit.

"I know," Clarissa says cheerfully.

As they examine the outfit, they have to admit, Clarissa actually have done a good job with the outfits. She even have time to make Sunset an outfit too.

Sunset says, "You know. These costumes looks really pretty,"

"And they do look pretty cool," Alice adds.

Joseph looks at Clarissa and says, "I guess we could wear them while being in the competition."

"I know you all would like it," Clarissa says with a cheerful look.

"We sure do," Amy adds.

Joseph looks at the clock on his wrist and says. "We better get going and get all the stuff in the car."

With that, Alice, Sunset and the others are going to get their things in the car and are going to go to the gym for the competition. They are so excited to be in the competition and play some music. Sunset is excited that she gets to be in the band and have a wonderful birthday, but she's very touched by the pearl necklace that Max gives to her. She really love it and surprised that he pays a lot of money for it. She hopes her date with Max will go well tonight for the competition and the dance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Band Competition

On the day of halloween, Alice, Sunset and their friends are at the school gym for the Battle of the Bands. The principal, vice principal, he other contestants for the competition, and everyone else who have arrived for the show. Everyone are very excited to have the competition started and are more excited for the halloween party with the final rounds tonight.

Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade are on the stage and are making an announcement.

Principal Oak announces, "Welcome everyone to the Halloween Battle of the Bands. I think this is one of our best events that ever been at this school."

Everyone starts to cheer and clap out loud with excitement. They can't wait for the competition to start and to hear the music the bands will be playing.

Vice Principal announces, "As this is a competition, there are rounds that will tell who will make it to the next round. Tonight at 9 p.m we will meet back here to see the performance from the last two bands."

Then Principal Oak says, "Remember to have fun and do your best in the competition. We'll be judging and see who will make it to the rounds."

"We'll begin the competition in five minutes, will our first band please make your way to the stage," Vice Principal Jade adds.

After the announcement, Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade walk down the stage to head to the table that they are going to sit to judge. Alice and the others are looking at the board to see the bands who will be playing for tonight. They also want to see when they will be playing.

Sunset says, "There sure are a lot of groups in the band."

"Yep. There are 15 other groups in the band besides us," Joseph replies.

Then Max says, "Jessica and her friends are in the competition."

"And so are Tori and his friends as well," Jerry adds.

"When do we play?" Sunset asks.

Alice points to their band symbol and says, "Here, according to this we on the third column. Jessica, Serena, and Racheal are on the seventh column. And finally, Tori and his band are in the fifth column."

Sunset looks to see the symbol Alice is pointing to. Sunset can see that the symbol is a prism that make a rainbow of the color purple, yellow, white, cyan blue, orange, red, and pink. Sunset is kind of amazed to see the symbol that has been chosen for the band and it seems familiar.

Sunset says, "That sure is a nice picture you have for the symbol."

"Yeah. We're called The Rainbow Prisms. Clarissa made the symbol herself," Jospeh says.

"I most certainly did. I got the rainbow colors from the Rainbow Rocks movie, and I though the prism would be a nice and beautiful touch to it," Clarissa explains with pride.

"It sure is nice," Sunset replies.

"I agree it's beautiful," Amy says with agreement.

Sunset looks at the board again and says, "So if we made into the final rounds, we might go up against Jessica or Tori."

"That's right," Jospeh answers.

Then Max says, "Remember, they both are really good with their performance so we need to be just as good to win."

"Yeah." Joseph replies.

Sunset starts to feel nervous about being in the competition and singing in front of everyone. Even though she hasn't done much to the place, she feels that she isn't ready for it yet.

Max notice Sunset anxiety and asks, "Still a little nervous?"

Sunset turns to see Max who is showing her calm smile.

Sunset nods her head with a small smile and says, "A little. I really hope I do well."

Max puts his hand on Sunset's shoulder and says, "Don't worry Sunset, you will do fine."

"Thanks Max," Sunset replies happily.

After the conversation, Alice and the others decide to go sit somewhere until it's their turn to play in the competition. After some time, the competition has started and it's coming out pretty good. After the first band has finished playing, the second band starts to get on the stage to play their music.

Vice principal Jade inform the band 'The Rainbow Prism' to come on the back of the stage so they can get set up to perform. They make sure they're are enough microphone, instruments set up so they can sing the song. After the second band finish the song they start to get off the stage.

Then Principal Oak announce on the microphone, "Next up The Rainbow Prism."

Joseph happily says, "That's us."

With that, they walk on stage and get their instruments ready to play their song. The students of the school are waiting to see what songs Alice and the others are going to play. At first, they are kind of surprised that Sunset is going to play, but after some time they think she deserve a chance.

As they are on stage, Alice and her friends are ready to play in the band. But before they do, Alice decides to give the others a heads up on something important.

Alice cover the microphone and informs the members, "Remember we need to play good to get to the next round, but no so much to expose the magic within us. We need to keep it simple."

"Got it. Like Rainbow Dash said we need to be 20% less cool," Jospeh says with agreement.

Just then Jerry taps his drumsticks as he screams, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

With that, Joseph and the other friends playing the instruments start to play with them. Alice is about ready to sing.

Alice starts to sing:

 _Na na na na na, na na_

 _Take a look around_

 _Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

 _So let's mess around_

 _Cause the future is unclear_

 _We got nothing better to do_

 _We're just trying to get through_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Yeah_

Alice and friends start to sing:

 _Let the music groove you_

 _Let the melody move you_

 _Feel the beat and just let go_

 _Get the rhythm into your soul_

 _Let the music take you_

 _Anywhere it wants to_

 _When we're stuck and can't get free_

 _No matter what, we'll still be singing_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _It's all we got_

 _We're gonna use it_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _Yeah_

Alice sings:

 _All we have is now_

 _Let's make the most of this_

 _Come on break it out_

 _So everyone can hear it_

 _They don't have to understand_

 _But we'll make them if we can_

 _Do you hear me?_

 _Are you with me?_

 _Yeah_

Alice and friends sing:

 _Let the music groove you_

 _Let the melody move you_

 _Feel the beat and just let go_

 _Get the rhythm into your soul_

 _Let the music take you_

 _Anywhere it wants to_

 _When we're stuck and can't get free_

 _No matter what, we'll still be singing_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _It's all we got_

 _We're gonna use it_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _Yeah_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _It's all we got_

 _We're gonna use it_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _Let the music groove you_

 _(groove you)_

 _Let the melody move you_

 _(oh)_

 _Feel the beat and just let go_

 _(just let go)_

 _Get the rhythm into your soul_

 _(into your soul)_

 _Let the music take you_

 _(take you)_

 _Anywhere it wants to_

 _When we're stuck and can't get free_

 _No matter what, we'll still be singing_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _It's all we got_

 _We're gonna use it_

 _Feel the beat and just let go_

 _Get the rhythm into your soul_

 _Let the music take you_

 _(take you)_

 _Anywhere it wants to_

 _(oh)_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn up the music_

 _Yeah_

After finishing the song, everyone in the gym start to clap and cheer for 'The Rainbow Prisms'. Even Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade enjoy hearing the song they play. They decide to get off the stage and get ready to hear the next band to play.

As they are in the back of the stage, they start to talk about their song and the fun that they have.

"That was amazing," Jospeh says with pride.

"It know, you all did a great job," Alice says.

Then Alice turns to Sun and says, "You did a good job too."

"Yes, you did great on backup vocals with Amy," Joseph replies.

Amy happily says, "He's right, you did a great job being in the band and singing with us."

Sunset starts to blush and says, "Thanks guys. And… I think you all did a good job too. I'm sure we'll make it to the next round, but we still need to play good."

"Sunset's right, we can make it to the next round, but we still need to do good for the rest of the competition," Joseph remarks happily.

But then Jerry says, "But remember to have fun while we're add it."

Alice starts to laugh and says, "He's right, we may be here to compete, but we're also here to have fun."

Alice and the others decide to take the time to enjoy the show as well as choosing the songs they are going to do next. Throughout the competition, everyone are really enjoying this show the bands are performing. Jessica and her friend are doing well with their vocals, and Tori's band playing her excellent. Alice and her friends are able to make it through the other rounds of the competition. In no time, they might make it to the finals.

 **Song Played: Turned up the Music by Lemonade Mouth**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Rock Hard Magic

After a while of being at the competition, there are three more band members left in the contest. Tori and his band will be moving on to the finals. Alice and her friends will be against three girls for the semi finals. The three girls are named Sora the main singer and guitarist, Valiere the sampler and Kimberly on bass guitar.

On the back stage, Alice and the others are working on what song to do for the semi finals and for the finals, if they make it, of course.

Alice comes to the center of the group and says, "Okay, last round and we're in the finals for tonight."

"So, what song are we going to do now?" Sunset asks.

Joseph turns to Sunset and answers, "I do have a couple of idea for the round before the finals."

"But at the end we decided to do this one," Alice says as she uses her ipod to show her the song they're going to do.

Sunset plugs in the headphones to hear the song. The song is called Take Me Away from the movie Freaky Friday. Sunset thinks the song is kind of loud, but seems very interesting to play.

Sunset takes off the headphones and says, "That songs seems interesting."

"And I can't wait to do the guitar solo for the competition this time," Joseph adds with glee and strums his guitar.

"And if we made it to the finals, what song are we going to play?" Sunset asks.

Alice and the others look at each other at first, not saying a word. They are thinking about telling Sunset their plain for tonight. They then smile and nod their heads thinking ti will be a good idea to tell her about their idea.

Max comes up to her and says, "Well, we were thinking and think you should sing in the finals."

Sunset looks her friend with a surprised look and says, "Me?"

"Yes you," Clarissa replies.

"Why?" Sunset asks looking concerned.

"You see, we thought you should have a moment to sing in the band and we decided that the finals is where you're going to make your big debut," Alice explains.

Sunset can see that her friends want her to be the main singer if they make it into the finals, but she feels that she isn't ready for the spotlight just yet.

Sunset nervously asks, "Are you sure that I'm ready for it?"

"You did really well doing backup vocals with Amy, it's only fair if you become the main singer that time around," Jerry says.

"And I'm sure you'll do great," Amy adds with a smile.

Sunset can see that her friends believe in her and think she is able to do fine in the finals.

Sun simply smiles and says, "I guess I could give it a try."

"Good girl," Max says with a calm smile.

Everyone else smile at Sunset and glad she is able to sing on stage. They are also going to give her as much confidence as they can to help her.

Sunset says in her thought, "I hope I'm up for it."

After some time later, Sora, Valiere and Kimberly who band are called Ocean Seashells, just finished playing their song and are getting off the stage. As Sora and her friends re getting off the stage, they see Alice and her friends waiting for their turn on stage.

Clarissa says, "That was in interesting song, Sora,"

"Thanks, so I've been hearing that you required some magic," Sora says looking a bit confident.

Alice looks a bit confuse and says, "Yeah. We do."

"Why are you asking about it?" Max asks looking suspicious and annoyed.

Sora makes a grin on her face and says, "Just asking, and making sure you won't use them to cheat."

That statement cause Alice and her friend to get annoyed and angry. They know that Sora has a habit of boasting and running her mouth where it doesn't belong. Everytime she does, it ends up getting on someone's bad side. And Sora saying they might cheat is getting them really upset about it.

Clarissa angrily says, "Hey! We're not cheaters!"

"And the magic we have is not like that. It just gave us side effects," Max adds looking frustrated.

"And we can win this competition without magic," Joseph adds with anger.

"Sure you will," Sora says like she doesn't give a care.

After that, Sora and her friends leave the stage with pride. Alice and her friend don't like her attitude towards people. She was almost as bad as Jessica when she was acting like a bully to them, but she's more of a boaster.

Joseph angrily mutters, "Sometime that girl get on my nerves."

"And she's a total showoff too," Alice adds.

"Let's try not to let her bother us and continue to have fun with the competition," Jerry adds.

After their conversation, Principal Oak announces, "Next up Rainbow Prism."

Alice, Sunset, and the others hear the principal calling them and know it's time for them to perform the song.

Alice says, "Looks like we're up."

"Let's do this," Jospeh says with an excited look.

With that Alice, Sunset and the other walk on stage and are going to get ready to perform the song.

When they finish getting their things ready, Joseph and the other start to play their instruments.

Then Alice starts to sing:

Yeah,Yeah

Get up, Get out

Move on, move on,

there's no doubt

I'm all wrong, you're right

It's all the same with you

I'm too thin, too fat

You ask why

So why,

So why,

So why,

So why

Alice, Amy, and Sunset sings:

On and on,

And on and on,

On and on,

And on and on…

The band sings:

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey!

Take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Awaaaayaaaayaaaay

Alice sings:

'Round and 'round,

Here we go again

Same old start, same old end

Turn my head

And turn back again

Same old stuff,

Never ends

Do this, do that

Can't deal, can't deal with that

I tune in, tune out

I've heard it all before

Hello, goodbye

Never asking me why,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye…

Alice, Amy, and Sunset sings:

On and on,

And on and on,

On and on,

And on and on…

The band sings:

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Awaaaayaaaayaaaay

With that Joseph start to do his guitar solo and he is enjoying it. But as he start to get good with the solo, Sunset notice that Joseph is starting to glow and might start to transform. As Joseph gets close to where Sunset is, she is able to tap on his shoulder to get his attention. Sunset whispers to him about the transformation so he able to calm himself down so the transformation will cancel out.

The band sings again:

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Away

Don't want to grow up

I want to get out

Hey, take me away

I want to shout out

Take me away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Awaaaayaaaayaaaay

Then Alice sings the final verse:

'Round and 'round here we go again

Same old story, same old end

Turn my head

And turn back again

Same old stuff,

Never ends

After finishing the song, the crowd starts to clap and cheer for the song they just perform. Alice and her friends are glad they have done a good job performing. Sunset is just relief that the magic one of her friends has isn't exposed. They all walk off stage so they can sit down and wait to see who is the winner to make it to the finals.

Sunset says as she sit down, "That sure was a loud song we did."

"It may be loud, but it's a great song to play," Alice says happily.

"I guess you're right," Sunset replies with a smile.

Joseph comes to Sunset with an embarrassed look and says, "And thanks for informing me about the magic. I guess I got too excited about the solo that I wasn't paying attention to what I'm doing."

"It's okay as long as we don't worry about the magic, then no one needs to worry about it either," Sunset replies.

Then Amy calmly says with a smile, "But make sure not to get carry away while playing again."

"Sure I will," Jospeh says.

With that Alice and the others start to laugh together and glad they are able to get through that round without anything going too magical for them. A few minutes later Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade walk on stage to inform everyone who are making to the final rounds.

Joseph sees them on stage and inform to the others, "Alright, they're going to see who going to make it to the finals."

Alice and the others face the stage to see their principal and vice principal on it. Meaning it's time to see who is going to the finals.

On stage, Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade are on stage and are ready to announce the winners.

Principal Oak announces, "Alright everyone after some time to think about we have decide our two finalist. You already know that the Shock Waves will be competing. And our second finalist is…"

Then Vice Principal Jaden comes toward the microphone sand announces, "Rainbow Prisms!"

Alice and her friends star to cheer and happy that they are the ones competition in the finals.

Joseph cheers, "Yes!"

"We made it!" Jerry screams with excitement.

With that, Alice and her friends walk on the stage and can see Tori and his band walking on stage too.

Then Principal Oak announces, "Now that we have our two finalist, we will meet you all back her tonight at nine p.m for the finals and the halloween party."

Everyone start to clap and cheer and wishing the bands good luck on their performance tonight. Alice and her friends along with Tori and his band congratulate each other for being in the finals and wish them good luck. With that everyone start to leave the gym so they can go home and have halloween fun before the party and the finals.

Alice and her friends start to leave and are outside the gym. They are excited that they are able to compete in the finals tonight.

"Glad we made it to the finals," Joseph says with a smile.

Then Alice says, "And Sunset will get to sing in the finals too."

"I know, and I promise to try my best," Sunset says feeling a bit embarrassed.

Joseph smiles and says, "Don't worry, win or lose just promise us you will have a good time a the finals tonight."

Just as the conversation is going well, Max comes up to Sunset with a shy look. Sunset turns to see Max cheeks blushing and it causes her to blush too for some reason.

Max says sheepishly, "Sunset I… I know it's sudden, but…"

"But what?" Sunset asks with a small smile.

Max takes a deep breath and says, "I was wondering if I… If I can take you out to dinner before the final rounds and the party."

The others gasps with a shock and excitement. They can see that Max wants to take Sunset out to dinner before the finals and on her birthday. Sunset is kind of shocked about it, since no one has asked her it since she used to date Flash Sentry.

Sunset starts to blush and smile as she answers, "Um, sure. I don't mind."

The others start to feel happy that their relationship is starting to fly and they are going out to dinner, just the two of them. Max is glad that Sunset is letting him take her out to dinner and wants to do it right for her.

Max looks at his watch and says, "Since we have a few more hours before the finals start, maybe we can go there right now."

"Where should we go?" Sunset asks.

"I know a place to go to and I know you'll love it," Max answers with a smile on his face.

Sunset nods her head and says, "Sure. Lead the way."

With that, Max takes Sunset's hand and start to go to the place where he wants to take her for dinner. They are fine with walking since it's only twenty minutes or so from the school. They also make sure that Jerry picks them up later for the finals. Sunset and Max start to feel excited about going out for dinner together and can't wait to see what will happen for them.

Song used: Take me away from Freaky Friday


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Date Before Party

After their walk down the street, Max and Sunset find themselves in a restaurant that has the name 'Rainforest Cafe' on the title. Sunset sees that the cafe looks like some from a rainforest and fill with robotic animals. There's even a shop there as well and it seems to be popular to families and get togethers. Max knows that this may not be a fancy restaurant, but it seems to be an exception since he wants to make it fun for her.

Max blushes a bit and asks, "So Sunset, what do you think of it?"

"It sure look… exsotic," Sunset answers looking at the place.

"Yeah. I know it's not a fancy restaurant, but It seems to be a very nice place. I know you might not be into this place but…" Max starts to explain about his reason for choosing this place.

But Sunset smiles and says, "It's okay, I think it looks interesting and looks like a real rainforest."

"I know," Max replies.

"And it even has a gift shop too," Sunset says looking at the store that is inside the restaurant,

"Yeah. This is one of the great restaurants here," Max replies happily.

Max is glad that Sunset is actually have an interest of eating at the restaurant. He decides that after they finish eating, they will go to the gift shop a little before heading back to school for the battle of the bands' final round.

With that, Max start to escort Sunset to the entrance of the restaurant. They first head to the front desk to see that a woman there who gives the customers their seats.

When Max and Sunset are at the front desk, the woman smiles and says, "Hello, welcome to Rainforest Cafe, can I help you?"

"Yes. I made a reservation for two," Max replies.

"Name?" the woman asks.

"Max Sawers," Max answers.

It hasn't take long for the waitress to find his name on the reservation list.

The waitress says, "Ah yes, Max Sawers, reservation for two."

"Yes," Max answers calmly.

The woman picks up two menus for Sunset and Max and go on to escort them to their seat.

"Come this way," The waitress says.

With that, Max and Sunset follow the waitress inside the restaurant so they can take their seat to have dinner for the night. As they walk through the restaurant, Sunset is amazed to see that the cafe looks like a rainforest. There are lots of replica of trees, flowers, and other plants, along with animals, and a night sky scenery.

Sunset says with amazement, "Wow! This place really looks like a rainforest."

"Yeah. I guess that why they named it Rainforest Cafe," Max replies.

After some time at their walk, the waitress has escorted Max and Sunset to their table, which is next to a big tank that has fishies swimming some tubs, and their habitats.

Max and Sunset are now at their table and reading the menus to see what they want to eat and drink. Luckily, there are some food that Sunset can eat that doesn't contain meat.

Sunset and Max have decided to see what they want to have for an appetizer, drink and dinner. After some time looking at the menu, they have decided what to have for their food."

Another waitress comes to the table and says, "Hello, my name is Shauna and I'll be serving you today."

"Hello," Sunset replies.

The waitress takes out the notebook and asks, "So what will you like to drink?"

"I would have a coke, please," Max says.

"And I'll have some water," Sunset replies.

"Okay, now do you want an appetizer?" The waitress replies.

Sunset answers, "Paradise Chopped House Salad."

"Cheese Sticks," Max replies.

The waitress writes down in her notebook and says, "Okay, I'll be back with your drink."

"Thanks," Max replies.

"Thank you," Sunset says with a smile.

After taking the orders for the drinks and appetizers, the waitress leaves so she can get their food and drinks. After some time later, the woman delivers the drinks and the appetizers to them. Then Max and Sunset takes their orders. Sunset orders a tomato basil soup while Max orders a fish-n-chips.

During the time they are at the restaurant, They have a good time talking among themselves and sharing some old memories when they were young. Sunset even shares some time she has when she used to live in Equestria. After getting their food, they start to have their dinner, they start to eat their dinner.

As they are having their dinner, they decide to have a little talk about the finals and something else, something a little special.

"So Sunset, do you know what song you want to do?" Max asks with a calm smile.

"I decided to this song called Reach which is sang by..." Sunset is about to tell what song she is planning on doing.

But Max finishes her sentence as he happily says, "By Caleigh Peters."

Sunset nods her head and says, "Yes."

"So what do you think?" Sunset asks.

"I think that's a good song for you to sing. And you sing really good at the competition too," Max replies while blushing.

Then Max shyly says, "I never talk to anyone like this before."

"Really, that's interesting," Sunset replies with a happy smug on her face.

Max starts to blush more and says, "Yeah. I was usually shy when I was young so I have trouble making friends until I met Alice and the others. But I still get shy around girls. I was also busy helping my family in the store a lot when we first opened it."

Just then Max looks at Sunset and says, "You are actually the first girl I was able to get close to without getting so nervous or skeptical about."

Sunset starts to blush and remember what Jessica and her friend say to her. She remember that Max hasn't been talking around girls and busy with the store his family runs.

Max starts to blush again and says, "That is until I met you. You must be really special if I was able to talk to you and asked you out on a date."

Sunset starts to blush and smile as she says, " Yeah. I guess I am."

During the rest of the time, they have their dinner and talk for a while and they are having a wonderful time. After they finished dinner and Max pay for the dinner, he and Sunset are outside of the restaurant waiting for their friends to pick them up so they can go back to the gym for the finals.

At that time, Max and Sunset haven't said to each other at that point. For some reason, Max and Sunset start to feel a bit nervous about talking to each other.

Max breaks the silence and asks, "So, how did you enjoy dinner?"

"It's fine. It's different, but I enjoyed it," Sunset replies with a small smile on her face.

Max face Sunset and says, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm glad too," Sunset replies.

Sunset then turns to face Max and says, "And I enjoyed today also."

"Really, how so?" Max asks.

"Because I end up with you and the others as wonderful friends. You even throw me a birthday party and get to be in the band with you." Sunset explains.

Then Sunset smiles and says, "I… I never knew how much I missed when I cared so much about my personal goal."

Max starts to understand what Sunset is saying. She's been so busy studying and trying to make herself powerful, that she hardly have a wonderful time when she can have with friends. But he is glad that Sunset is having these special times now.

Max smiles and says, "I'm glad we're able to give you that chance."

Just as the conversation is getting sweet and heartwarming. Sunset puts her hand on Max's chest and hugs him too. Max is surprised and blushes that Sunset is hugging him like this. He then starts to hug her back, things have really becoming romantic and heartwarming for them.

Then Sunset looks at Max and says, "And, I never felt this way with anyone before. Not even when I dated Flash."

Max and Sunset looks at each other with sparkles in their eyes, as they still hug each other. At that very moment, Max and Sunset starts to lean towards each other, having their foreheads touch each other. They stare each other for a moment, until Max and Sunset's lips touch each other and they kissed. At that moment, Max and Sunset are in love with each other and wish this moment will never end.

After they kissed, Max and Sunset look at each other and still in each other's arms.

Sunset smiles and says, "I… I love you Max."

"I… love you too," Max replies with a smile on his face.

At that Max and Sunset love has fill them with glee and happiness. They look at the night sky to see that the moon and stars are lovely. Even though they need to wait until after the competition to dance, but they can't wait to have their dance together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sunset's Time to Shine

After the date, Jerry picks up Max and Sunset from the restaurant and they head back to the school to compete in the final round of the battle of the band. When they make it back to the school gym, Alice and the others save the seat for them and they are wearing their costumes. Jerry, Max, and Sunset is able to get their costumes on and they are excited to play their music.

During the time in the girls restroom, Sunset and the other girls are talking about her date with Max. Alice, Clarissa, and Amy wants to hear everything about it. Sunset explains her how about her wonderful time with Max. But when she gets to the part of her best part of the gate, the girls gasps with excitement.

The girls screams with excitement, "You two kissed!"

Sunset starts to blush with a small smile and says, "Yeah. We both kissed while waiting for Jerry to pick us up."

The girls are amazed to see that Max and Sunset are really sky rocketing their relationship. They are more surprised that they kissed. They are happy that Sunset has find something that will make her happy.

"Wow! Way ago Sunset!" Alice says with excitement.

"That is so sweet," Amy says happily.

"And romantic," Clarissa replies happily.

"I don't know about that, but…" Sunset is about to explain, but hasn't say anything after that.

Sunset starts to blush and remain quiet that she can't tell the others about her time with Max. Alice and the others are a bit confused on how Sunset is acting right now.

Alice asks, "But what?"

Sunset starts to smile and says, "While I was with him, I feel like my stomach has been tied in knots and with butterflies in them. But while I was looking in his eyes I can see a sweet kind boy and for some reason I knew that Max is the one who will make me feel special and…"

But before Sunset can say anything, Clarissa happily says, "And feel that he must be mr. right."

Sunset blushes and says, "You could say that."

"And you like him," Alice replies happily.

"Yeah. I like him," Sunset says.

Alice, Sunset, Clarissa, and Amy keep talking about the date Sunset has. They wish that they could have been there for her to see her happiness.

After some time later, Tori and his band has just finished their song. Sunset is kind of surprised that Tori and his friends has play very well. After they finish playing, people starts to cheer and clap happily and Tori band leave the stage and go back to take their seat.

Sunset surprisingly says, "Wow! Tori and his band are going to be hard to beat."

"Yeah, but even if we don't win, the final round is going to be your debut and be our main singer," Joseph replies.

Sunset smiles and says, "Thanks you guys. I'm just hoping I will do well on the finals."

Max comes up to her and says, "You're going to do fine Sunset."

"Yeah. You're with us, so you shouldn't be so nervous," Jerry replies.

"I guess so," Sunset says with a calm smiles.

Then she says with determination, "But I'm going to try my best on the finals."

"Atta girl," Jospeh says with glee.

"You can do it Sunset," Alice cheers.

"You'll do great," Amy replies happily.

"We're cheering for you," Jerry says with a smile.

Sunset smiles at her friends and says, "Thanks."

After some time talking, Principal Oak holds up the microphone to announce the next and final band for the competition.

He says through the microphone, "And for our second finalist, Rainbow Prisms."

After hearing the principal calls out the band, they know it's about time for them to go on stage.

Joseph turns to Sunset and says, "It's time."

Sunset nods her head and says, "I know."

With that, the band walk on stage and make sure everything is ready. Sunset is on the middle of the stage while her friends make sure to stand by her the whole time.

With that, Joseph and the others start to play their instruments. It's loud and it will help Sunset get starting.

Sunset grabs the microphone and starts to sing:

Sometimes it seems like you're falling

Falling out of the sky

Sometimes it feels like you're slipping

And running out of time

And that's when you've gotta throw it all away

All of the things that people say

And all of the doubts that fill your mind

Don't belong there

Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong

As long as you reach for it

When you reach for it, nothing's too far

And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it

You can dream on it, everywhere it's there

Everyone start to really enjoy the band performing on stage. They are very amazed to hear Sunset singing and are very excited to it. Sunset starts to feel excited and continue to sing the song.

Sometimes I can be stupid

I can get out of line

But most times you know what I'm doing

It's not like some big surprise

Oh and I, I just want to make you understand

That failing on me isn't in my plans

And all of the doubts that fill my mind

don't belong there.

Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong

As long as you reach for it

When you reach for it, nothing's too far

And it's never too long, as long as you reach for it

You can dream on it, everywhere

There's so much distance

Between what you want and what you've got

But if you really want it-it's your life

So you gotta try

You've gotta fly

Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong

You can reach for it

You can reach for it

It's never too far and it's never too long

As long as you reach for it.

You can dream on it, everywhere

Everywhere(All you gotta do is reach for it)

Everywhere(All you gotta do is reach for it)

Everywhere(All you gotta do)

Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong

As long as you reach for it

When you reach for it, nothing's too far

And it's never too long, as long as you reach for it

You can dream on it, everywhere

As Sunset finished singing, her friends finish playing their instrument and back up singing. When they finish performing their song. Everyone cheers happily really want to hear some more music. Sunset starts to smile that everyone is cheering for her friend and her for singing.

Sunset quietly says, "I did it. I actually did it."

Alice and the other walk down the stage to go sit down for the principal and vice principal to make their announcement. Alice and the others are happy that Sunset has done a good job performing.

Joseph happily cheers, "You rock Sunset!"

"You were amazing!" Clarissa happily replies.

"You rule!" Jerry says.

Then Alice happily says, "I told you you'll do great."

"And you were so nervous about it," Jerry says with a smug on her face.

"It's true I was nervous about it, but seeing you all here what helped me get over my fright on stage and able to sing great," Sunset explains.

"You really do have a spectacular time at the finals," Amy says happily.

"Yeah. And even if we win or lose, I'm just glad I get to compete with all of you," Sunset replies with a smile.

Joseph pat her on the head and says, "That's what we want to hear."

As they talk to each other about their excitement, Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade walk on stage to make an announcement about the winner of the battle of the band.

Principal Oak grabs the microphone and says, "Alright students, settle down."

The student settle down so they can hear their principals announcement.

When the students calm down, Principl Oak says, "Now that we have heard from our two finalists, and after some time, we have chosen a winner."

Then Vice Principal Jab grabs the microphone and says, "The winner of the Battle of the Bands is."

Alice and her friends are feeling anxious about the announcement. Even though they might not win, they sure have fun being in the competition playing music and they done it together.

Then Vice Principal Jade happily announces, "Rainbow Prism!"

Alice, Sunset, and their friends hear their band name being call and they are very excited. They are happy to hear that they win the competition.

"Yippie!" Jerry happily says.

"We did it!" Joseph happily says.

Alice happily cheers, "We won!"

They then start to congratulate each other for doing a great job with the song they are doing. Tori and his friends come over to Alice and her friends to congratulate them for winning the competition.

Tori smiles and says, "Aw well, you guys did a great job."

"Thanks," Jospeh says.

"You all did good too," Alice replies happily to Tori and his band.

Alice and her friends walk on stage to see Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade on stage and are going to congratulate them.

Principal Oak happily says, "Congratulations Rainbow Prism. You all put up a wonderful performance and able to play together as a team."

"Thank you," Alice and her friends happily reply.

Just as things are going good for them, Vice Principal Jade takes the microphone and says through it, "Now before we get started with the party, we were just informed that there is a birthday for today."

She then turns to Alice and the band as she says, "Sunset Shimmer of Rainbow Prims please come forward."

Sunset starts to look a bit confused and says, "Me?"

"Yes you," Jerry says with a smile.

With smiles from her friends, Sunset walk towards the principal and vice principal to see them. Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade smiles at Sunset and can see that she is going to be in for a surprise.

Principal Oak says, "Today is this girl's birthday and it will be grand for her and the members to put on an encore performance."

Then Vice Principal turns to the audience and asks, "What do you all think?"

Everyone start to cheer and clap out loud, demanding an encore from the Rainbow Prism. Alice and the others can see that they really want to hear them play again.

Sunset and her friends surprisingly say, "An encore performance!"

Joseph happily says, "That's so cool,"

"But we practice for a song," Sunset says looking concerned.

Alice comes over and says, "Don't worry Sunset, we got it covered."

Alice then gather her friends to hear the song Alice has in mind. They all think it will be a good idea to do this song because one; the song is very exciting and two; everyone loves pokemon.

Sunset happily says, "That's a good song, but which one of is is going to sing it."

Max comes up to Sunset and says, "You and I will take care of the song and then we all sing it."

Sunset smiles at Max's idea and says, "Okay."

"Everyone give clap your hands for the Rainbow Prism' encore performance," Principal Oak announces.

Sunset and the others start to get themselves ready to play another song for everyone in the gym. When Jerry gives out the signal, the band memeber start to play their instruments. At that moment, Max starts to sing the song.

Max sings:

It's always hard,

When the journey begins.

Sunset sings:

Hard to find your way;

Hard to make amends.

Max sings:

But there's nothing you can't do,

Rainbow Prisms:

'Cause you've got the power inside of you.

Max sings:

It's never easy,

To make a choice:

Sunset sings:

To keep things inside,

Or raise your voice.

Max sings:

But for everyone there comes a time

Rainbow Prisms starts to sing:

When the light inside begins to shine.

It's not always right or wrong,

As long as your spirit's strong.

It's not always win or lose,

It's the road you choose;

The answer's within.

It's not always black and white,

But your heart always knows what's right.

Let the journey begin—

Everyone is very excited and cheer for hear the song. The reason why everyone is excited because the song is from a popular show call Pokemon.

Max sings:

So many choices;

How do we know?

Sunset sings:

So many places;

Where do we go?

Max sings:

What should I say?

Sunset sings:

What should I do?

Rainbow Prisms:

Still, we're together: me and you!

It's not always right or wrong,

As long as your spirit's strong.

It's not always win or lose,

It's the road you choose;

The answer's within.

It's not always black and white,

But your heart always knows what's right.

Let the journey begin:

Pokémon!

Joseph plays the drum solo and it's one of the best part of the song.

Then the Rainbow Prisms play:

There's nothing you can't do,

'Cause you've got the power inside of you.

It's not always right or wrong,

As long as your spirit's strong.

It's not always win or lose,

It's the road you choose;

The answer's within.

It's not always black and white,

but your heart always knows what's right.

Let the journey begin:

Pokémon!

After they finish playing the song, everyone start to cheer and they have an exciting time at the competition. Alice and the others are happy to have done another song and have an exciting time. Sine the competition is over, Max and Sunset are going to get ready for the next part of their date.

The songs played: Reach by Caleigh Peters from Ice Princess

Pokemon Black and White Theme Song by Erin Bowman and Joe Philips from Pokemon Black and White movie


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Night to Remember

After the battle of the bands, Everyone in the gym are having a ball at the halloween party. They have food and drinks, dance on the dance floor, talking to friends and all other kinds of fun. Alice and her friend excluding Max and Sunset are talking with each other at the food table having some snacks and drinks.

Joseph happily says, "This is one of the best halloween parties ever."

"I know, not only that we won the battle of the bands too," Jerry says with a smile.

"I can't wait until the next one," Amy says with a smile.

"Me too," Alice adds happily.

Alice and the others are having a good time at the dance. Dressing up in their costumes, listening to music and other stuff to do at the part.

Clarissa looks around the gym as she asks, "I wonder where Max and Sunset are?"

"They might want to spend some special quality time with each other," Alice answers.

Clarissa agrees to the idea and says, "I guess so."

"I never expected those two to be totally into each other," Joseph replies looking a bit confused.

"I know, but love can come from anywhere. It's the same as friendship, it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from as long as you care about one another," Alice explains with a calm smile.

Amy smiles and says, "You're right Alice."

"Friendship and love do have some similarities," Clarissa adds with a smile.

They talk about how friendship is the same as love and it can have some differences too.

Just then Jerry has just a thought and says, "I just thought of something."

Alice and the others look at Jerry with a confused look and wonder what Jerry has to say.

"What's that?" Alice asks with a confused look.

"I wonder what will happen if the students of Canterlot High can see how much Sunset has changed?" Jerry asks with curiosity.

Alice and the others are surprised when Jerry mentions the situation with CHS. They start to wonder how they are going to reach when Sunset has changed and lives in this world. Another thing they might be surprised about is Sunset and Max's relationship.

Alice starts to think about it and says, "They might still hold a grudge against her. But if they give her a chance, they'll see how much Sunset has changed for the better."

"And to see that Sunset has found her true love," Clarissa says with a smile and sparkles in her eyes.

The others start to smile and says, "Yeah."

Outside of the gym, Max and Sunset are sitting on the bench have a nice quiet time together. Sunset and Max are leaning against each other while Max hugs Sunset with one arm. They are really happy to be together now and wish it will last forever for them.

Sunset smiles and says, "I had a really good time Max."

"I'm glad you did. I'm also glad you were able to did so well with the songs," Max replies happily.

"Yeah," Sun calmly replies.

Max smiles and asks, "Sunset, if you want, do you want to go out again some time?"

"That will be nice. You want to do something next friend," Sunset replies.

Max nods his head and says, "Sure."

"Then it's a date then?" Sunset asks.

"Yep," Max answers with a smile.

Max and Sunset look at the night sky and can see that the stars are shining tonight. Just then Sunset has just though of something that has been bothering her for some time. She wants to tell the others about it, but has no way of saying it, until now that is.

Sunset turns to Max and says, "There is still something I've been wondering for some time now."

"What's that?" Max asks.

"I was certain I went through the portal that would lead me to Canterlot High," Sunset says with a questionable look.

"You mean when you went through that mirror," Max asks sounding curious.

Sunset nods her head and says, "Yes. But the question is, how and why I was sent here?"

Sunset and Max looks at the sky and see that it's sparkling in the sky and the moon is kind of dark. Max can see that there are still mysterious that he and his friends need to solve. Max thinks it will be a good thing to wait another time for them to figure it out.

Max says, "I guess there's still something things that are still there to be solved for us."

"Yes. There is," Sunset replies.

Max smiles at Sunset and says, "Don't worry Sunset, someday we'll figure that mystery out."

Sunset smiles back at Max and says, "Maybe someday, we will."

As the time is going by, the music is still going on for the night, until they hear a saying from the d.j.

"Okay, we're going to our last song for the night. This last song will be for the couples and love birds in the dance," The d.j says.

Max turns to Sunset and asks, "Do you want to go inside and dance this last song?"

"Sure," Sunset answers while nodding her head.

At that moment, Mx escort Sunset into the school gym to have their last dance for the evening. When the reach inside the gym, the that starts to play is 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano. As the song begins to play, Max and Sunset start to dance together and it's feels to them. Max and Sunset knows that along with their friends have some mysteries about the magic in this world and how Sunset ends up here. For the rest of the night the 7 friends have a great time together and wonder what kind of adventures they will have in the future.


End file.
